


Relocation

by Benwilson



Series: Resurgence [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Argent's reaction is a little more extreme to the death of their Matriarch. There's no fighting. There's only a chance to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Stiles polished off another drink, looking for the special girl in and amongst the Drag Queens, Gay Men, and people that finally realized that Lydia's party was in full swing. His phone buzzed annoyingly in his pocket, but he was ignoring it in favor of having fun. The only people it could be were either his Dad or Derek, both of whom? Could have nothing interesting to say to him. Especially after the argument with his dad before he left. 

Suffice to say? Scott was getting a guest in his bedroom tonight, so that Stiles can escape his father. 

And if it was Derek, it'd be a fun game of 'try-to-terrify-the-human-into-doing-the-alpha's-will' Where inevitably, Stiles would drop everything and do whatever it was cementing Derek's deep seated belief that the world revolves around him, his plans and his misery. 

He's almost onto the dance floor, ready to lose himself, when he hears the shouting. He watches in horror as his dad appears, drunk and close to violence, publicly saying everything Stiles has always known he thought. He's gearing up to say something a lot bigger though, when suddenly the world shifts, and somebody is pulling his arm violently, before his head impacts the water of the pool. When he resurfaces, a very smug looking black girl is stood above him, with Danny looking apologetic. 

"How're you feeling?" 

"Like I'm going to have to rethink my policy on hitting girls and gay guys." Stiles snaps, aiming his ire at both of them when he sees Danny's soaked sleeve. "What the hell?" 

"Miguel's looking for you. And Scott as well." Danny took a step away, holding up his hands in the universal surrender position. 

"Miguel?" Stiles shook his head, feeling like he was trying to shake the last bit of drunkness out of his system. "What kind of dumb-ass name is Miguel? Nobody's actually called that." 

"Your 'cousin', remember?" Danny's lips twitched upward, but he managed to stay serious. Which, come to think of it, is probably how he dealt with Jackson, because Stiles didn't like the guy, but it was hard to hate him when he said something hilariously sarcastic and all you wanted to do was laugh. 

"Oh, of course YOU remember Miguel." Stiles muttered, mainly to himself, cracking his back and standing upright again. "Okay, take me to your wet dream." 

"Hey! Messenger here. Stop taking it out on me." Stiles couldn't resist the force of Danny's hurt look, that made him feel like he'd set a kitten on fire and thrown it into a box of puppies. 

"Sorry Danny, I'm just..." He waved his hand vaguely, and Danny seemed to take it to mean something. 

"I know what you mean, I don't know what's in these drinks, but everyone seems on the dark side of being drunk." Danny said, his voice slipping into the tone he'd often heard Allison and Lydia using.... and that people said he used a lot. Which was a total lie. Because Stiles was NOT a gossip. He just enjoyed knowing things, and letting people know important information. And if he WAS a gossip, he'd totally use his powers for good. Like when he told the cheerleader about that guy's rep as a user, and saved her from his wandering hands. Or when he linked Scott to those bookmarks he found on Allison's laptop during a study date. Because, that was stuff that'd make everyone happy. 

... 

Oh shut up. He was a total gossip. But he'd never tell secrets. He could keep a SECRET. He just... had a hard time differentiating sometimes. Like, Werewolf? Obvious secret. But having sex with your girlfriend for the first time? Where did that fall on the secret scale?

"So, are you going to keep talking to yourself in your own head, and making the face gestures to go along with it?" Danny asked, and Stiles suddenly realized they been walking up the stairs, he'd completely blanked out everything from the pool to here. 

With a small chuckle, he patted Danny's shoulder. "Sorry man, kind of spaced." 

"No problem. I'm friends with Jackson. I'm used to it, though usually theres a short skirt involved with him. Or McCall." Danny smirked, "But hey, it distracted you from realizing who's waiting at the top of these stairs." 

Stiles head slammed up, and locked eyes with a furious Derek. "Danny. If you promise not to leave me alone with him, I swear to god, I will do anything you want. Anything." 

Danny made a awkward queasy face, "Stiles, you're not my type. But fine, I won't go anywhere. All you had to do was ask." 

"Thank yo.... Wait. I'm not your type? I'm everyone's type! I'm a yummy treat!" Stiles pouted heavily, flicking his eyes up to Derek's again. "Is it the abs and stuff? Because you know they totally fade with age. And the pecs will totally sag." 

"I refuse to believe that." Danny rolled his eyes, "I live in my delusion that cute people will be cute forever." 

Stiles pouted, rubbing his stomach self consciously. "I could totally have abs. You've never seen me topless." 

"We're on the same lacross team, Stilinski. I've seen you plenty naked." 

"Oh my god! You've looked!" Stiles cried, pointing accusingly. "You've been looking. You're a sneaky gay!" 

"I’m not... I never..... Hey! Stop distracting me and putting this off, you're carrying on up the stairs. Right now." Danny glared, ignoring the smug look that Stiles was shooting him at having distracted him for so long. "Hey, Miguel. He's here." Danny said brightly, giving Stiles a little shove forward towards Derek. 

"Good. Issac should have Scott and Allison by now." Derek's words were mainly for Stiles' benefit. "Go get in my car." He barely looked at Danny, his gaze scarily intense on Stiles, though Stiles was sure he was using his hearing to listen to something else further away.

".... uh... I don't make a habit of getting into strangers cars." Danny frowned, taking a tiny step back before taking ahold of Stiles' arm. "In fact, I kind of think that me and Stiles should go back downstairs, and you should...." 

Stiles felt the change in the air. It was like.... the 9 foot alpha that Peter had been able to turn into? That was surrounding Derek, like armor, and you could feel how dangerous he was. His eyes flashed red, as his voice seemed to hit Danny like a sonic boom. "Get In My Car. Now." 

Danny's body froze, and Stiles could see the internal fight, before Danny started walking away, looking like he was fighting every step. Stiles watched in detached interest for a moment, because he’d never heard of mind control powers in werewolves, before it slammed into him that this was actually happening. "What the hell was that?!" 

"That was an Alpha, who is on the edge of killing what feels like a hundred human people, to get his pack to Get In His God Damn Car!" Derek ground out, smelling at the air. "Issac's there now, those four will stay put." 

"Did you just say I'm part of your pack?" Stiles cut in, his mind whirling. 

"Yeah. We need to..." 

"But I thought I was a part of Scott's?" 

"And mine. Why is this an issue?" Derek blinked, shaking his head. "We need to get Jackson and Lydia, and leave." He continued walking, and Stiles rushed to catch up almost trapping. 

"Because they're pack too?" 

"Yes. Have you hit your head or something?" Derek suddenly looked concerned, holding up a finger. "How many fingers?" 

"Jackson." 

"No, that's who we're looking for. Great. I'm gonna have to carry your brain damaged..." 

"I mean, he's Right There." Stiles snapped glaring. "How important is this?" 

"Huh?" Derek turned to where Jackson was chatting with a boy with a camera. "We need to get him." 

"On a scale of one to five, five being life or death, one being could wait till morning..." 

"10." 

Stiles nodded to himself, reaching into his pocket. "Then get ready to run." 

"Run?" Derek looked supremely confused, but obliged, keeping a safe distance. 

Stiles bit his lip as he thought of how to do this. He'd borrowed this little gadget from the evidence locker when he'd found out about Allison and her crossbows. "Hey, Matt. Allison's been asking about you downstairs!" He said happily, hoping the boy would take a hint, and move, but he just smirked. Taking a deep breathe, Stiles let the grin drop. "Okay, hard way." And with that he jammed the tube against Jacksons neck, hissing at the smell and sound, as electricity coursed between the taser and Jackson, until Jackson fell to the floor spasming. There was a moment of silence, where Matt looked expectantly at him, and Derek gaped in the background, and then Derek had ahold of Stiles' arm and Jackson, and was literally carrying them from the house. 

"That was stupid." He growled. 

"That was....Awesome!" Stiles retorted, regaining his own footing. "So. Lydia?" 

"Yes, Now we find...." 

"No, Once again, I mean she's right there." Stiles rolled his eyes, as she walked towards them. "Hey Lydia! Did you like the present." 

"Oh, it was great!" She said happily, tossing her hair a little, but with a seriously creepy intense look at Derek. "Maybe you should take Jackson and go see it? I need to talk to Derek outside. In my car." The hint was heavy, and a few months ago, it would have destroyed Stiles to hear her send him away so ignorantly. 

"Actually, Lydia. I think we should all go outside." Derek said gently, feeling the waves of panic and fear rolling from beneath whatever this facade was. 

"Sure! But, Stiles! I forgot my bag!" She said sweetly, pouting at him. "Could you run and grab it for me?" 

Stiles recoiled as the wrongness of this hit him. She was acting like nothing was going on, and even now people were eyeing Jackson in Derek's grip. 

And that was when he saw it. The tiny pouch in her hand, with a familiar leaf like symbol on it. Derek was too busy looking at her worriedly. Stiles opened his mouth, when he felt something hit him in the back, and he stumbled forward into Lydia.Looking at the floor, he can see the shards of glass, and he can feel the air licking at the blood suddenly rolling down his back. 

Matt stood there looking furious, taser in one hand from where Stiles must have dropped it upstairs, and a bottle in the other. "Drop Jackson. Now." 

Stiles was almost terrified, before his eyes shot around the room, and he remembered why these people had come. Right now, the anger of a crowd was slowly turning on Matt. Even Lydia looked pissed off, but that might be because Stiles had taken the opportunity to pocket the pouch of Wolfsbane. But he was going to tell himself that she really cares about him deep down.

"You really shouldn't have done that." One of the Drag Queens took a step forward, perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. 

"No offence man, but this is nothing to do with you." Matt brushed the Drag Queen off, as if this conversation was just a nuisance. "It's not like you could stop me." 

"No I couldn't. But have you met my boyfriend?" The.... Wait, Tiffany! Stiles gave himself a little fist pump when he remembered the name. Which would make the mound of muscle stepping forward Jordan. Tiffany smirked, lips curling upward. "I think this guy could cool off, don't you." 

"No!" Matt growled, holding the tazer out threateningly, only to have it knocked from his hand, and his body carried out to the pool. Stiles could hear the screams from here, and he shot a concerned glance at Tiffany. 

"Jealous ex?" She asked, glancing at the prone form of Jackson. 

"Yeah, something.... like that.... Don't hurt him, but could you keep him here, whilst I get Jackson home safe." Stiles asked, blushing a little. 

"Oh, anything for you stud muffin. Me and the girls will keep a little eye on him, huh?" She blew him a kiss, and slinked out of the room, with several of her girls falling into line behind her. 

Stiles took a moment, and then motioned to Lydia, and watched as Derek picked her up under her arm. "Not a word about Tiffany." 

"Nope." Derek smirked. "Not until we're safe. Then there will be words. And mocking." 

"I hate you." 

"Sure you do ... Stud-Muffin." Derek's grin was almost splitting face, and it looked absurd when coupled with the fact he was single handedly carrying two people out of the house, towards a car holding several very angry people. 

"Okay, I will explain when we're out of here." Derek snapped, jerking his head and watching Isaac slink off into the darkness, returning with another black SUV. "Stiles, you drive this one with Allison, Lydia and ...Danny?" With a curt nod from Stiles, he pushed Lydia into the backseat, dragging Scott into the other SUV. He returned after a moment, handing Allison a note. "Keep your crossbow on Lydia for the entire ride. Stiles, clue Danny in. Follow us." 

And with that they were streaking off into the night. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Stiles freaks out twice on the ride. Once when they pass the barrier of town, and he realizes that they're not slowing down at all. That time he rings Scotts phone from Allison's, and when Derek answers? He’s told that they’re running. 

The second is when he turns to ask Allison something, and she's crying. Not, like, sobbing or anything. No noise. Just tears. The note is very painstakingly put into the envelope and hidden away, but her eyes are still leaking. And he's a guy. He doesn't deal with girls crying. It's been his life's mission to make everyone laugh for that exact reason! 

"Are you okay?" 

"No." She laughs with no humor. "My mom's dead. My dad is very likely to be dead by the time we're safe. We're not safe." 

There's a very awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Lydia of all people starts comforting Allison. Stiles wonders if this murderous tendency is just ... like... around Derek. Because she's completely normal right now. 

And then they run out of other things, and Danny is starting to look very worried. 

"Dude, are you okay?" 

"You really like that question." Danny grinds out, his eyes on the car in front. "But no. I'm not. I'm being kidnapped, by two suspected murderers at least, and I get the feeling that's the least of my issues." 

"Well... If it makes you feel any better....your feeling is right?" 

"Fantastic. I will tell you right now, Stilinski, if I see a chance to take Jackson and run? I'm taking it. And if you get in the way, I will take you down." The sure tone in Danny's voice makes Stiles freeze for a second, and it's almost as bad as when Derek slams him against a wall, except, it's the opposite. With Derek? He's only in danger for that moment, and then it's all forgotten, like a spark. But right now, with Danny? He knows he's completely safe, until Danny gets a chance. And if he can't explain this to Danny quickly? He's not going to get another chance. 

"Okay, have you ever watched 'The Wolf-Man'?" 

"Yeah....?" Danny looks at him, as Stiles grins. 

"Really? Thank god! You're prepared for this a lot more than Scott was. Okay. So. The Wolf-Man. This is..... Nothing like that." Stiles trails off, as his mind falls dead. "It's.... uh....." 

"Scott, Derek, Issac, Erica and Boyd are Were-wolves, Jackson is a Kanima, which should be a Were-Jaguar, only something got messed up and it's now a were-lizard. I come from a family of werewolf hunters, Lydia was bit by a werewolf which is why she ran away from the hospital. Jackson attacked you at the gay club, which was how you were paralyzed." Allison said clearly from the back, her voice betraying no emotion. Danny looked at her, and then Stiles, then at the sky. 

"So Miguel.... Derek. The blood on the shirt was...?" 

"Not from a nose bleed." 

"And I didn't hallucinate a Lizard monster in the club." 

"Nope." 

"Right. And what're you?" Danny asked curiously, cocking his head. 

"Abominable Snowman. But you're good, It's only in winter." Stiles muttered with no humor, except for Danny looked like he believed him for a second, and Stiles had to smirk. 

"Right. Okay. So you're just .... Stiles." 

"Hey! Just Stiles is plenty thank you very much!" Stiles pouted, resisting the urge to curl into a ball, that that was the place that yet another person had gone to straight away. The buzzing phone in his lap drew his attention, and he answered it without thinking. 

"Stiles, it's Scott's mom." The voice was quick and hurried. "We're with Dr Deaton, and the Guidance Counselor, and your dads here. And we're safe. You should've seen it, we went into the sewers and everything and.... Okay, anyway. It's too late for us to come with you, we can see the helicopter and everything, but they seem to have realized that you're not with us. Your Dad is driving so he can't talk, but we're fine, and we're trusting you to look after Scott. I've got to go, because Dr Deaton says whatever he did with this powder-y stuff won't last much longer, but tell Scott I love him, and your dad loves you, and when we're safe, we'll ring again." 

And the phone goes dead. 

Stiles holds the phone for a second and Danny takes it. It's obvious he heard it, and he's looking worried. 

Stiles can't really blame him.


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles almost wishes he'd stayed in the truck. 

Almost. Because, Allison had shut down to a terrifying level emotionally, and was looking very trigger happy. And Danny kept opening his mouth to say something, then changing his mind, which seemed kind of rude in Stiles' opinion. It was like saying "I know something you don't know." Except with an opinion. And Stiles found the first one annoying enough. 

He'd poked his head into Derek's car, and suddenly realised that the roadside motel was not going to be offering any rooms to Derek anytime soon. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd say that Derek had held down the two beta wolves, whilst they clawed at his chest. Which would be stupid. He'd been hurried away to get a room with Derek's card, being reassured that the Argents had no way to trace it by both Derek and Allison. 

Stiles felt lucky he knew Derek, because the Managers glare was nothing next to his. It was like he’d been made desensitized to it. 

"I'd like to see these other nine people." Even the man's voice was accusatory. What? Did he think Stiles had chosen this place to host a gang-bang or something? 

Stiles swallowed, his throat bobbing slightly, as he thought of a convincing lie. "Actually, It'd be best if they didn't come in." He said, his voice very calm, using every ounce of self control, knowing he'd be a mess when he was out of this guys sight. "You see, we're running away. My best friend, his wife and three teenage children have been living with us, and My sister's husband recently was released from prison. He's made a lot of threats against her and her friends, but the police couldn't pin anything on him. We'll be gone soon, and he doesn't even know we've left town, but we can't drive whilst tired, y'know?"

"Hmmm." The man's eyes searched Stiles' face, before breaking away seemingly convinced. "Okay. You can have the two rooms. But if he finds you, I'm not getting involved." The man snatched the card, and it was obvious he was adding an extra charge on there somewhere, but Stiles was just relieved that he was going to get to sleep soon. The card exchanged hands again, then two keys.

It was strange, but Stiles barely noticed the next few minutes go by. He inwardly snorted, when he realised it was almost like a tv show had cut away. Because this? Couldn't be real. He couldn't be on the run. 

He watched intrigued as they all entered the larger of the rooms, Boyd and Erica being dropped in the other room. And Derek had literally dropped them on the bed, and walked out again. Jackson was still slung over Isaac’s shoulders, and was placed a lot more gently on a couch in the motel, but it was hard to tell if Isaac was just a good person, or if Danny's death glares influenced him. 

Stiles could feel the shirt moving over the cuts on his back, but it felt a hundred miles away. Just like his voice did, when he tried to call out when he saw the flash of metal. 

It's too late though, as he sees the bolt impact Scott's gut, and send him stumbling backward away from Allison. 

It's like the worlds full of bubbles all of a sudden. He can see the bubble surrounding the Motel Room, separating this world from reality. He can see the bubble that seems to encapture the rest of the group, and the bolt, as everyone stares at it. And he can see the bubble that Scott and Allison are currently inhabiting, as they look at each other with a thousand emotions.

"One of you bit my mother. There's a good chance that whoever did it knew what she'd have to do. I want whoever did it to step forward, or I'll get out my knife, and cut you apart one by one." 

It's terrifying. Her voice doesn't hitch once. It's almost like a computer is saying words that her brain is supplying. Nobody moves at first, everyone staring at the shaft of wood protruding from Scott's stomach. Danny is inching away, towards Jackson.

"It was me." Derek finally says, stepping forward. "But do you know why?"

"I'm not sure it matters, Hale." Allison glares, her hand moving for her knife. "But, tell me." 

"Because she tried to kill Scott." Derek took another step forward, his hands at chest height, and it's almost reminds Stiles of how he's seen Scott talk to wounded animals. "She locked him in an airtight room in the club, and started vapourising wolfsbane."

Allison looks to Scott, her eyes searching for something. "Even if she did, you've killed a human."

"Is Isaac dead? Are Erica or Boyd? Am I or Scott?"

"Not yet." She snapped, and Stiles let out a breath realising that she was getting emotional again. Either she’d finally break down, or she’d try to murder them all. "You knew what she'd do though."

"I didn't actually. In fact, there are several Omega's who used to be part of the Hunters. Usually younger members who knew what was going on but made no attempt to stop it. It was used as a punishment." Derek said calmly. Allison's hand twitched and in a moment, she was falling to the ground, and Derek grabbed her, maneuvering her to the bed. "I'm sorry, Allison. I truely am."

"He's going to die isn't he?" She whispered quietly, staring at her hands. "My dad."

"No. He's made his way to a safe place. He'll be followed though. You won't see him, until the Hunters move to new prey." Derek says gently, shooting a look to Isaac, who was helping Scott remove the bolt. "We're all running away from a lot of things." 

Stiles knows that. And everything freezes again, until Allison nods and stands shakily. "It is still your fault. And Scott's. I understand, I don't forgive."

"That's all I ask for now." Derek said, his posture returning to normal. "From this point on, we're pack. We're family. You need to rely on each other. Which means, no secrets."

"And that doesn't sound like a cult at all." Danny muttered his hand at Jackson's forehead. "I'm not sure I even believe what's going on here. Because someone just got shot with a crossbow, and nobody's reacting!"

Of course that had to be the moment Isaac finally ragged the bolt out of Scott’s stomach, blood splattering on the floor. The wound seemed to heal quickly, but that wasn't the interesting bit. The really interesting bit was that Scott's face morphed in that moment, and with a low growl he turned to look at Danny. 

"Does this prove it?" Scott glared, morphing back, and reaching to touch the wound, before Derek slapped his hand away. "What the hell?"

"You do not want to touch it. Raises the chance of infection. If you touch it? I'm going to have to have Isaac lick the wound so it heals right." Derek glared, and both Scott and Isaac looked squeamish at the thought. 

Stiles on the other hand put that to one side. Werewolf saliva had either healing or anti-septic qualities. Who knew. It raised a lot of questions, did the saliva work on everyone, or just werewolves? If it didn't work of humans, did that mean that the bite was just a way of injecting the saliva into the bloodstream, meaning the saliva was the actual thing that turned a human?

Of course he didn't say anything, mainly because he was feeling himself slowly being pushed out of the group, and Danny was stepping forward and touching Isaac's face mumbling something, and feeling the changes to his face almost reverently, and even Lydia was looking more comfortable, and less murder-y.

And that was when all hell broke loose. 

Jackson gave a massive whine, and his body almost jerked off the couch. Derek, and Isaac were fully wolfed out in seconds, and Lydia's eyes glass over for a moment, and Stiles can see that she's not really seeing them anymore.

"What's going on?" Danny asks, which Stiles agrees with, but is thankful that he isn't the one who ask to ask anymore. Hell, he was barely needed anymore. 

"At a guess? The Hunters just found Matt." Isaac muttered, shoving Danny away from Jackson. "Now lets see what the Kanima does." 

Derek's eyes twitched, and he sniffed the air. "We won't be finding out anytime soon. He's going to be out for at least another few hours." Derek muttered, turning his attention to Lydia, who was mouthing words, his voice dropped too low for Stiles to hear. Isaac moves too, and Danny is by Jackson in a second, whispering words. And Scott and Allison are whispering. 

And Stiles realises that he hasn't spoken since he left the reception. But when he opens his mouth, no words come out. And his body is just that little bit too still. Like it's not listening to him anymore. Like no-one is. Not ever his lungs, that are suddenly burning as they fight to let out the air. 

His dad's on the run. He's on the run. From people with guns, and swords, and helicopters, and a nice healthy obsession with BURNING families to death.

Hey.

Maybe he'll get lucky

Maybe he'll get caught by the family that like to burn people, and the family that like to drown them at the same time, and his death will cause them an inconvenience. Always look on the bright side, and all that. Is there a bright side with your head submerged under water. Like, does the light penetrate enough?

Knowing this is important.

Oh god, he still hasn't breathed out. And all he can see is the tacky wallpaper. And what if he dies in a room with tacky wallpaper! 

He feels his feet moving, and the whispers are getting louder. Scott's about to shout. He knows that face. Hell, he caused that face often enough. Maybe that's the story Scott'll tell at his funeral. And Scott's mom will tell the story about how Stiles was so forgetful that he didn't tell Scott that his mom loves him. 

Breath out for god sake.

Everything looks like it's being dragged away and Stiles can't remember walking backwards. And then Scott's voice booms, and Stiles screams.

He feels a hand on his arm, and he doesn't care who it is, as he tries to rag himself away. He feels his bones creak under the pressure, and everyone's looking at him. everyone's pissed off at him. And he's going to die. 

He's going to die. 

He's gonna end up tied to a tree, then chopped in half, and then they'll realise he's human and just carry on. And ...

The arms have settled around him, and he can hear the quiet murmering around him. And the arms are okay now. He's used to the arms. They remind him of Scott's, except Scott is all the way over there, like a blip on the horizon, still shouting. But Allison's there and her talons...her claws... her finger are all over his arm, and he can't work out the words because they're all coming too quickly, and Danny's doing it too now, and he can feel them prodding him like the school nurse in pre-school, who got fired after she kept poking the boy who was having a panic attack and saying he was faking. 

"You're okay Stiles. We're here. We're here." the voice whispers in his ear, and a foot that is definitely not his kicks the other two away, and Scott's finally remembered the stuff Stiles' dad taught him, because he's stopped shouting looking mortified. "Stiles? Can you hear me."

Of course he could hear the voice, but his tongue wasn't working. Oh god. What if he was mute? What if the Kanima venom actually killed humans after a certain amount of time? What if he needed to tell Danny, but he couldn't because he...

The arms tighten, and suddenly Stiles is exhaling, like the air just got forced from his lungs. "You're okay, Stiles. Whatever's going on in your head, is just in your head. You're with friends. You're with... pack." The voice mumbled, and Stiles nods a little jerkily. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

"I...." Stiles breathes, and shakes his head, moving to pull away. Because all he wants to do is sleep. All he wants is... 

\-----------------------

In his dream, his dads sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Stiles has walked downstairs. He's got the printed out sheets in his hands, with graphs and stuff, because this is just as big as the werewolf stuff for Scott. 

And then, it isn't just his dad. It's everyone. Scott's sat off to one side, and Lydia is helping herself to strawberries. Jackson's looking at him like he already knows, and Danny's not giving him a second glance. 

The worst are the wolves. He knows they're there, just outside the door. He doesn't know what they want though. 

"What is it?" His dad asks, smiling brightly. 

Stiles looks at the paper, and it's all gone. He's holding empty folders.

"I wanted to tell you that what you said outside Jungle hurt dad." He starts, and Scott laughs loudly.

"Dude, he's so right. I mean, you're so obviously not gay." Scott says, picking up a glass. 

Stiles looks for the paper he hid in his pocket. The one where he tried writing a statement out. Only it's covered in ink, and Lydia's smirking at him, and he can't find the words.

"Dad, there's nothing stopping me..."

"No, son. There's the gays.... sorry, Danny, and the straights. And you're too useless to be a gay."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you either get manly gays who look like football players, or the ones that are almost girls. And you're neither of those."

“And have you seen Stiles. Nobody would want him." Danny’s smirk was evil. 

Lydia laughs loudly. "Yeah, we don't. You lot should totally take him, Danny. Cause we... really don't." 

"Why do we have to take him. Why can't he like... buy a cat or something?" Danny shuddered looking at Stiles, and suddenly there's two men pushing him backwards. It's almost ridiculously obvious what's going to happen, and suddenly Stiles is out of the front door, falling down into the darkness with two big red eyes.

 

\---------

 

"How often do you have nightmares?" He hears in his left ear as he wakes up, and the arm around him tightens. It's not the same one as last night, although that might be the hand calsping his wrist. 

"Derek?"

"Shh. Quietly. The others are asleep. How often do you have nightmares." Derek's voice rumbles in his ear. 

"Enough." Stiles isn't sure what he even means by that, but it's enough that Derek turns Stiles over and look him in the eyes.

"Will you tell me what it was about?"

"No. And who gave you a people management course tonight, because it's almost terrifying how much you've changed. Was it like, audio CD's or something?" 

"Before you could all go home, and have your parents once it was all over."

"And now?"

"It won't be over for a long time." Derek answered truthfully, shaking his head. "I'm going to need you." 

"You don't need me Derek.... Unless you mean as like... prey or bait, or something. Which I'm also really against."

"No. I'll need you to make everything normal, wherever we end up." Derek muttered, smirking. "I need the Stiles who managed to make Scott into a half-decent werewolf."

"Yeah... Yeah... I can do that." Stiles mutters, his heart beating a touch faster, because of course, he can do that. It's normal for people to want something from him. 

"Good. Now, three important things." Derek held up a hand and Stiles followed the three fingers to look up at a map someone had pinned to the ceiling. "First, you're going to throw this dart, and work out where we're moving to."

"Why me?"

"Because your aim is terrible, and everyone else would be accused of choosing where we were going." Derek smirked, handing Stiles the aforementioned dart.

"What's the other two things."

"Well, the next one is what's your nightmare about. So, I thought you'd like to get the happier thing out of the way first." Derek muttered, looking at the ceiling. "if you could get it onto some kind of landmass? That'd be great."

"Funny guy." Stiles muttered, tossing the dart violently at the roof, not caring where it landed. "Where are we going?"

"Ohio. We're gonna have to be careful." Derek shrugged, "Better than most states though." 

"Why do we have to be careful?" Stiles smirked, "It isn't Cleveland is it? Because I don't think I could deal with a hellmouth as well."

"No. Hunter family moved there recently. Although they might have left again." Derek shrugged. "They're not one of the big ones. In fact, some of them were treated like a joke." 

"The Hunters have families that are jokes?" 

"To them? Yes." Derek gave him a look, which it made it very clear that Hunter humor was probably very different to there’s. "So. Nightmare. And as a hint? You mumble in your sleep." 

Stiles tensed up, and gazed for a moment, at Isaac who was lying on the other side of the bed, his face looking so innocent in sleep. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes." Derek said shortly, and sounding a little reprovingly. 

"Okay, what was with that voice?"

"You can trust Isaac." Derek said shortly, looking at the boy a little sadly. "You can trust Erica and Boyd too. They're my betas."

"Well, I don't want people knowing." Stiles voice came out a little too harsh, and he pulled his hand from Isaac's grasp and started towards the door. "You know what? Screw this."

"Stiles." Derek growled low, as Isaac made a tiny whimper noise, and turned over, and suddenly Stiles was out on the balcony. "I know you're worried about this, all of this. I also know you've smelt panicked since the party. So something happened. I don't want to pry, but I need to know if theres something that's going to trigger you into breaking down in the middle of something."

"You do want to pry! You're the pry-ey-est Pry-er who ever Pried!" Stiles points accusingly, before leaning back on the railings. "Fine. It was a nightmare where my friends told me I couldn't be who I wanted to be, and then threw me to the wolves."

"Hmmm."

"That's it? Hmmm."

"Well you were very vague. It might be something really ridiculous like... you want to change your hair color. Do you feel like a repressed blonde?"

"I hate you." Stiles said, holding his hands up and turning away, "I think I honestly hate you." 

"Hey. Not nice." 

Silence stretched out for few moments, and Stiles slowly built up the courage he would need. "Derek..... What's your view on.... Don't ask, Don't tell?" 

"As in?" Derek asked, a small glint in his eyes.

"You know. The anti-gay thing."

"I don't know. It never affected me."

"Well what's your opinion on Gay Rights?" Stiles tried again, with a huff of annoyance. Because he was trying and derek was not making this any easier with his brooding. 

"Stiles. I'm a werewolf. I'm pretty liberal about who can sleep with who. Because there's a good chance I'll sleep with another person outside of my species." With a roll of his eyes, Derek gently pat Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles nodded, and then awkwardly looked at the door. "Does that satisfy your curiosity for now?"

"Yes." Derek gave a small smile. "No Secrets though. Remember."

"I'm keeping a few." Stiles shot back. "Stuff that has no bearing on what's going on." 

"..." Derek frowned heavily, and it was words enough. The two were silent for a while, and then Derek jerked his head. "You're going back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in in a minute. You're still going back to sleep."

"But who'll cuddle me?" Stiles pouted with a small smirk, but his heartbeat sped up because he wasn't an idiot, he knew that Derek was probably going to be feeling uncomfortable now that he'd realised what he was hugging. And It was really comfortable in that bed. 

"I'll be in in a minute, Stiles. And Issac will probably attach himself to you as soon as you lie down."

"He's awake?"

"No. The boy's half werewolf, half octopus." Derek muttered, jerking his head again. "Now. Go."

And Stiles did. 

\-----------------------------------

Stiles was back in his dream again, only this time it was just his dad. "Dad, I found what you said outside Jungle to be very offensive."

"Oh god, did that Danny kid hear me? I thought he'd left." His dad looked really uncomfortable, even more magnified in the dream like state.

"No dad. To me. I..... I don't want you to stop loving me." Stiles whispered.

"Son. I'll never stop loving you. Never." His dad mumbled back, hugging Stiles tight. "Now, I know I'm not the best dad in the world, but..."

"You are." Stiles sniffed, rubbing at his eye. "You are, and never, ever doubt it. But... I can't say it. I'm me, and I can't say the words."

"Okay Stiles. Okay. You're mom was just the same." His dad had mumbled, with a smile, and his eyes tearing up. "You'll say it when you need to."

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday. Sorry.
> 
> Still hoping for a Beta, but even if that's not your style, leave a comment telling me what you thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep in the car the next day, but when he wakes up his head is resting on Danny's shoulder. It's mid day, and everyone looks wide awake. Even Jackson, who is staring out of the window and glaring like the world has done him a grievous wrong.

Pondering his options, Stiles smirked to himself, and shifted his leg and arm until he was covering half of Danny's side. "We nearly there yet, sweetie?"

Danny blinked, and then gave Stiles a gentle shove away, but smiled back. "We're nearly there, yeah."

"Awesome. So has anyone worked out what we're going to do once we actually get here?" Stiles asked, glancing around the blank looks in the car. "Seriously? I'm the only one who thought of this?"

"Well some of us have stuff to worry about." Jackson snapped, his ire moving from the scenery to Stiles. "We can't all sleep all day and night. Some of us actually have people we're worried about."

Stiles feels his blood rushing to his ears, and it's like the words are a living entity, crawling up his throat ready to throw itself at somebody. He knew what it would be as well, something that would cut Jackson deeply, and ruin any chance of the group coming together as a family.

"Jackson, shut up." Lydia snapped from the passenger seat. "Stiles is probably in shock, or recuperating from the panic attack he had last night."

Stiles blushed and looked down. Was this how Erica used to feel?

"Yeah well...." Jackson waved a hand. "I'm not happy."

"Oh cry me a river." Lydia mocked, turning back to the front of the car. "The GPS says we're here."

"And where would 'here' be?" Stiles poked his head through the gap between seats, turning round to mock glare at Danny. "No sneaky gay peaking when I bend over."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Danny rolled his eyes, then an awkward pause came over the group as they realised where they were.

"So. I want to warn everyone, I think Derek has a fetish for mansions in the woods."

\----

Stiles couldn't believe the size of this place. It looked like it was too big for any kind of family to live in comfortably. Like you could live at opposite sides and never run into one another. Everyone had slowly walked around the place whilst Derek went to collect the keys from a 'friend.'

Once they were inside though, Stiles had to admit that the whole place was perfect for them as a group. Enough seats, a huge kitchen, and studies and stuff that Lydia was looking at lustfully.

"Okay, so, this is our house now." Derek gestured, leaning against a wall. "Five bedrooms. You'll be doubling up. Pick a partner, and then pick a room."

There was a flurry of movement, but Stiles just stood and watched for a moment. Danny and Jackson gravitated together, and Scott started moving towards Allison, who ignored him in favour of Lydia, leaving Scott with a dejected look on his face.

Stiles didn't really get it. His best-friend still wanted to carry on his relationship with the girl who shot him yesterday. Was it a wolfy thing? Did physical violence just not mean anything to these people? Or was Scott just that desperate.

The second one was a definite possibility.

"Wanna pair up Stiles?" Scott mumbled, not even looking at him, still staring after the girls. Stiles resisted the urge to say something, remembering to channel his inner-Xander.

"Sure." Stiles smiled, "Sounds great." It spoke of how ridiculously distracted Scott was that he didn't hear his heart hitch. 

"No." Derek pushed his way out of the group of Beta's who were squabbling around him. "Scott, I need you to stay with one of the Betas who're not in complete control."

"What? Why...." Scott's glare could've peeled the paper from the wall.

"Okay, fine. We can wait until the full moon, and have them eviscerate someone." It was hard to tell if Derek was joking. Although it would explain why Boyd and Erica had been unconscious yesterday.

"So, what? You can't control your own pack?" Scott stepped forward a little, and Stiles saw it coming a moment before anyone else, because he knew Derek's wall slamming face. He'd got very close with it, often enough.

Of course, he didn't see the actual movement, because he was sure it was blurry even to the other werewolves. To him, Scott and Derek seemed to vanish, and reappear against the wall, claws digging into Scott's throat.

"Apparently not. It wasn't a question Scott. You don't speak to me like that anymore." Derek snarled, and even the Beta's looked like they were going to say something.

"Put, the idiot, down." Stiles snapped out, his hand moving to where he expected his tazer to be.... Only to remember exactly where he'd left it in Lydia's house. Now, Derek had dropped Scott to the floor, and was turning towards him.

Stiles was about to die.

Fuck, he wasn't going to spend the last few moments of his life scared.

Derek sniffered and bared his fangs at Stiles, who mentally compared them against Peter's and couldn't help but smirk as his mouth moved without thinking. "I've seen bigger."

Derek paused.

Scott paused.

The beta's paused.

The moment held for a long second, before Erica let out a very undignified snort. It was like a ripple effect and everyone broke down. Even Derek smirked a little, wolf-features retracting. "You're lucky you're 'funny' Stiles. And since you're so 'funny.' You and Isaac can have the master bedroom."

"Why do I feel like that isn't a good thing." Stiles shot back, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Octopus."

"I'm not that bad!" Isaac almost whined, pouting. "I'm just... cuddly."

"I'm just glad that you'll be in a separate bed Isaac. I'm worried about your wandering hands." Stiles waved off Scott's weird look. Scott hadn't paid much attention to Isaac before the change. Scott didn't know the sweet kid beneath this really forced bad-boy persona.

\----------------

Derek only just catches the baseball that someone throws at his chest as he comes back through the front door.

"You? Are a bad person. A very, very bad person." Stiles growled, and it took a lot for Derek to maintain his blank expression. "Oh don't you dare try that! You're not going to blank me. You're gonna apologise for sticking me in a room with the Octo-Wolf and only one king size bed."

"I'm sorry." Derek would have sounded like he was actually apologising, if it wasn't for the evil smirk.

Stiles threw his hands into the air, and stepped away. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Are you my mother?" Derek glared, striding past him. "Because you're starting to sound like her."

"You're the worst." Stiles pouted, "Come on. Say you got food. Because we didn't dare leave the house to look for you, and we humans need food to do that living thing."

"Pizza's on it's way."

"Then what's that?" Stiles grabbed at the bag, hearing the clinking. "Oh god. You're an awful authority figure."

"Think of it as Social Lubricant." Derek muttered, putting the bottles down. "Besides, half of us can't get drunk."

"I would rather never think of you and lubricant in the same sentence, if that's an option?"

"Hey, you might have seen bigger, but you'd still need..." Derek smirked, as Stiles' face turned ash white.

"Stop. No talking. None." Stiles shouted, holding his hands over his ears. "Ew, Ew, Ew."

The sound draws the rest of the household in, who just stare at the scene for a moment, before shaking there heads. Allison was the first who noticed the bottles. "Alcohol?"

"Yes. We're going to get very drunk. And talk about things. And then people can cry, or whatever."

"Just because we're girls, doesn't mean..." Lydia pulled herself up to full height, and sounded as if she was about to start a scathing rant.

"Actually, I'm looking at Jackson here." 

"Hey!"

 

\----

There's a strange phenomena in drinking in your own house, with friends. Everyone has fun, and everyone's enjoying it. But there's something negative about it. At least in Stiles opinion. Like you're not cool enough to be out drinking in public, or at a big party. But that might just be the alcohol talking, Stiles drained another bottle, lolling his head against Allison's knee.

"We should play a game!" Erica announces loudly, grinning wildly. "I never got to play any games drunk before!" Something about that statement seemed wrong to Stiles, and he shook his head trying to remember what he was forgetting.

"What, like ... Twister?" Allison asked looking around as if to find the twister set. "I didn't bring mine."

"No! Like...." Erica pondered for a moment, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Truth or Dare."

Jackson's head perked up at that. "I love that game! I'm the king of it."

"You know I'm so much better than you!" Lydia gave him a shove, and moved to push the coffee table out of the way. "But it sounds fun. We'll play it with the bottle."

"Which bottle? We've got like... a hundred." Allison laughed, and Stiles giggled too, because she's not far off.

"Okay! Circle!" Jackson shouts, dragging Danny down with him. "Any rules?"

"Nothing permenantly scarring." Boyd offered, his face mirroring Erica's.

"Okay...." Jackson got an intense look of concentration, before spinning the bottle, his eyes riveted to the end. "Danny! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Danny said quickly, holding up his hands as if to protect himself from Jackson.

"Okay.... Erm..... Oh! Your Ex! Did you sleep with him?" Jackson smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Danny shrugged, reaching for the bottle.

"Not a Virgin anymore, Danny-boy?" Jackson was like a dog with a bone, jabbing Danny in the ribs. "You never said!"

"Jackson? Who said he was my first." Danny smirked, watching Jackson's eyes bulge, and him splutter for a second. Danny spun the bottle again, a sly look tugging at his features. "Boyd. Truth or Dare."

".... Truth." The boy looked warily at Danny.

"Tell us something that we wouldn't guess about you."

Boyd paused, pondering something. "The werewolf bite wasn't the first time a guy's bitten me to give me something." He smirked, as Lydia and Alison gasped, and Jackson looked accusingly between Boyd and Danny. "Relax Jackson, it wasn't Danny. My best friend wanted to practice giving hickeys." That was it for that story apparently, and the bottle swung around a little too expertly, landing on Derek, who had just leaned over Stiles to grab a slice of pizza.

"No."

"You've got to!" Jackson and Lydia whined in almost unison, and everyone started butting in with their views about he had to play.

"Fine! Truth!" Derek snapped, ignoring the cheers from the group and just glaring Boyd down.

"Who's the other Alpha?"

Silence filled the air, and one by one, the human contingency and Scott seemed to shake thier heads as they worked out what that meant. Scott (poor innocently, stupid scott) is the one who asks though. "There's another Alpha?"

Derek growls at them, like... a real wolf like growl. Stiles is glad he's sat next to him, because it doesn't seem to be aimed at him yet. But he's curious. Just like everyone else.

"A pack is usually lead by a pair. You've got one Alpha, usually male, who's always ready to hunt and bite and bring back the food. Then you've got the other, who's usually a girl, who looks after everyone, and fights on behalf of the weaker members, and cooks and stuff. At least that's what I understood from the books." Boyd offered, smirking still.

Scott pondered for a minute and then snickers. "Oh god. Stiles is the other Alpha." His snicker turns to giggles that get louder, and a look of realisation passes over everyone's face, before they all join in, whilst Stiles looks vaugely mortified.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

And that's when Derek decided to join in, now that the emphasis was off him. "Actually, in the pack, gender means next to nothing. I mean... If you mate with someone, there's the urge to impregnate them, which'd be a lot easier with a woman..."

Stiles shook his head. "And do I get any benefits to this?"

"Not really. You benefit everyone else though. And we're definitely going to need a motherly figure around here, with one and a half alpha's and 8 teenagers."

"I benefit you?" Stiles' eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "Are you expecting me to like... get pregnant and have a litter of pups or something? Because I'm still a guy. With man bits."

"You make people happier. You defuse situations, and make people more comfortable. Since Scott merged his pack into mine, it'll affect everyone."

"That's why you're being a normal human being!" Stiles accused, turning to the group. "Which would also explain why the leather gang are acting a little less slutty, and why I almost told you I was..." Stiles slammed a hand over his mouth, cutting himself off. "Okay, Derek, spin the bottle, whilst I freak out in the corner."

Stiles watched as Derek's face dropped quickly, glaring at the group in turn. He hadn't meant to insult the Alpha but... "Isaac Truth or Dare."

"Truth?" The speed snapped everyone into a measure of sobriety. Stiles' head appeared from beneath his arms, looking worried.

"So, Which member of the pack is best in bed." Derek glared, an angry smirk tugging at his lips. "Remember, no secrets."

The room fell into an awkward silence, as the question hung in the air. Everyone was looking at each other, trying to work out who it was. Stiles could see the two guilty looks though, as well as another worried tug.

"You don't have to answer that." Stiles snapped, standing up. "If you were about to do what I think you were about to do Derek? Then I don't really think you deserve to be Alpha. They embarrassed me, he didn't do anything to you." Stiles stood up, a little unbalanced. "Isaac. I'm going to bed. Come now, or hope you're stealthy enough to sneak in."

The last thing he heard was Scott. "What just happened?"

\---------------------------------

Stiles is aware of the scraping at the window. He has been for 5 minutes, hoping that whichever wolf it is would just go away.

"I know you're awake, Stiles."

Oh. Derek. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"I'm angry at you right now." Stiles whispered, opening his eyes and staring the Alpha down. "I'm furious in fact. Is this how it's going to be? Someone hurts your feeling and you pick on the most fragile members?"

"I didn't..."

"What'll it be next? Someone burns breakfast, and you mock Jackson for being adopted? Someone doesn't fill up the tank on one of the cars, and you make fun of Alison's mom?"

"Stiles...."

"If I'm supposed to be this motherly figure, you can't be doing crap like this. I will leave, and Allison will leave. Lydia, Danny and Jackson will leave. Then it can be just you and your wolves, and you can try and hold it all together." Stiles slid out of the bed. "I don't feel comfortable sharing anything with you right now, because the thing I almost told you last night? You used as a weapon today."

"You're right."

"Don't you dare argue with....what?"

"You're right Stiles. I pushed too far."

"Right..... I'm still going to have to go with What?"

"I've been trying to force you all to bond around me, but that's not going to work, because no-one trusts me. I get angry too quickly, and say things." Derek shook his head. "People trust YOU though. So... I'm passing on the responsibility. You're going to make them bond."

"Wait, what? How do you expect me to....." Stiles paused, because this was better than leaving it to Derek who would let people get drunk again in an effort to make them share deep dark secrets. "I'll need your credit card, and god have mercy on my soul."

 

\----

"I'm fine Danny!" Jackson snapped, pushing the blanket off him. "I'm not cold, I'm not thirsty. There is nothing wrong with me right now that you have the slightest ability to fix"

"But you're a were-lizard now. You need extra heat, because you're cold blooded." Danny persevered, pulling the blanket back over Jackson.

"No, I need to know my parents are alright. I need to find out why I can't feel Matt anymore. And most of all? I need to make a note somewhere that I get really horny the more I drink, because I always forget by the next morning!" Jackson snapped, giving Danny a little shove. "Now get into your bed, and Go. To. Sleep."

"Okay, let me just..."

"I swear to god, I will turn into the Lizard Monster, and eat you. I almost don't care that the pack would kill me after. It'd be worth it."

"Right Jackson, but I need to..."

"I'm really going to..."

"Jackson! I need to piss, and you won't stop talking to me.."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"....Well? Why're you stood talking to me?" Jackson muttered, turning over in bed. "Go.... piss."

"Thank you." Danny muttered, dryly.

\-----------------------

"Allison! Can we talk?"

"No." She barely broke her stride, ignoring Scott rushing to catch up.

"Why not?" Scott almost whined, grabbing her hand to stop her moving.

"Because of you, my mother is dead. As far as reasons go, I think that's a good one."

Scott let go of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise!"

"I don't get what you want, Allison. I don't understand."

"I want my life back. I want my mom, and my dad. I want to be sneaking around with you back in Beacon Hills, whilst still having my tea with my parents and talking about how my day went. I want normal!"

Scott stood in silence, as the door slammed in his face, shaking the wall a little.

\-------------------------------------------------

Stiles was almost back asleep, when he felt Squid-boy tense, and pull his arms away gently as if he was worried about waking Siles up.

"What's wrong Isaac?"

"Nothing... You just... You said that this was your side." Isaac mumbled quietly, pulling away again. "sorry."

"Calm down." Stiles rolled his eyes, turning over. "Me and Scott have been sharing rooms for year in beds that are a lot smaller."

Isaac nodded slowly. "I don't.... The thing that Derek hinted at. You understood didn't you?"

"I got what he was implying." Stiles shrugged. "None of my business, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"What if it's something I think you need to know, if you're going to be sharing a bed with me?" Isaac pushed, looking awkwardly at the covers.

"Isaac, unless it's like... you're going to eat my face in my sleep? It's fine." Stiles sighed, opening his mouth to continue before shaking his head. "There are some things that you'd probably be better of knowing about me. And I worry someone's going to work it out, and then you'll all decide that you don't want me around any more."

There was a moment when Isaac went to say something, but changed his mind. Stiles could see it. "You don't have to tell me. Like I don't have to tell you, right?"

"Yeah"

"And.... if we wake up cuddling?"

"Again, childhood with Scott. Who was very happy mornings most days." Stiles smirked giving Isaac a little shove. "Now we just have a very important question,"

"What?"

"Who's going to be the big spoon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Crossover starts in the next chapter. Sorry If anyone's been looking at this in the Glee category wondering what the hells going on. 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta-ed, the story as a whole dropped off my radar for a while, whilst I dealt with some stuff, and I'm going to start writing it again. I'm going to post once a week, beta or no, to keep myself going anyway. so enjoy.


	4. Chapter Four

Stiles is less than surprised when he wakes up with a sore back, and Isaac clinging to his chest. Gently shoving the boy away, and ignoring the pitiful whine the boy lets out, Stiles gets ready for one of the worst days of his life so far. Definitely in the top five at least. He can sense it in the looks that Lydia and Allison are giving their two day old clothes. Even Jackson seems kind of disgusted with himself.

Who knew that all it took to make snobs was a good nights sleep in a bed, and a hangover.

"Can you all come in here." Stiles shouted, as he heard them all arguing over the lack of breakfast.

"Screw you, Stilinski!" Jackson shouted back. It was enough to draw some attention though, as Isaac and Scott barreled through, Allison following shaking her head at Scott.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, sniffing the air. "You're not hurt are you?"

"How clumsy do you think I am?" Stiles asked, cutting off Scotts reply with a shake of his hand. "Okay, no, I don't need an explanation. You've got werewolf healing now. No hangover for you."

"If it's bad, I could run out and buy some painkillers?" Isaac offered, cocking his head a little.

"Thanks, but no. I wanted to get everyone together to tell them about our trip today. We've got to go get some new clothes, and I have Derek's card." Stiles said with forced happiness, trying not to mirror the rapidly growing disturbed look on Scott and Isaac's face.

He felt the presence at the door immediately. Like he'd summoned her with a dark and evil ritual.

"Clothes?" Lydia's voice was eerily detached, and Stiles didn't dare turn around because he just KNEW there would be a crazy look in her eyes.

"Yes, Lydia. Clothes."

"...EVERYONE IN THE CARS NOW!" She shouted, and nobody was brave enough to say no.

 

\------------------

Danny frowned, snatching the t-shirt away from Jackson. "No. Just... No."

"That's a great shirt!" Jackson grabbed it back glaring. "It'll make me look awesome."

"It'll make you look like a whore." Danny crossed his arms, trying to project just how bad the shirt was. 

"Like I said. Make me look awesome." Jackson smirked. "You'll just find it difficult to keep your hands off me."

It was almost quiet enough that Danny didn't hear it. He'd never considered himself a sensitive person before, but the word hit him with the force of a freight train.

"Fags."

Danny's breathe shot out of him faster than a bullet, his head reeling from the utter hate in that syllable. Jackson's head shot up too, and looked for which of the men around had said it. He could see the wolves in the group looking up too, but Danny was too busy trying to pull himself together.

"Are you okay?" Isaac was at his side in a moment, looking worried hand around his arm as if to steady him.

"Oh god, there's more of them. I thought we just had Hummel to worry about." It was louder this time, and Jackson's eyes zoomed in on the group of guys wearing letterman jackets.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson stepped forward, hands curling into fists.

"Dude, question is, who the hell are you fags." One of them steps forward with a mullet of all things. "Lima's a no-homo zone."

Danny's hand slams down on Isaac’s, half to pull the claws away from his arm, but mostly to hide the change. "Calm down, Isaac."

"Hey, can I help you?" Stiles stepped forward from somewhere, his face deceptivly calm.

"Yeah, you can get all these fags out of here, this is a guys store. The girls stores are down there." Mullet boy sneers, jabbing stiles with his finger, seemingly unaware of the low growls that echo around the store.

"Okay, first? Nice Mullet, because I didn't think the 70's were quite dead enough. Second, If they're gay, they obviously don't need a woman's store, dumbass. And Third, trust me this is my favourite, as the son of a sheriff, I know exactly what I'd have to say at a police station to get you locked up for at least the rest of the day." Stiles said, his voice deceptively calm, grabbing the finger and bending it away. "Now get out of here, before I cut your arm off with a bonesaw."

The group look amongst themselves, as if deciding if he's joking before walking away, spewing a load of nonesense about getting them later. Stiles waits until they're out of sight before letting out a breathe, and falling back a little. "Okay, so, I'm getting very good at being threatening." he said calmly as if to reassure himself, turning to Danny. "Are you okay, Dan?"

"I'm fine." Danny muttered, rubbing his arms, where the skin had turned white under the intense pressure of Isaac's fingers.

"Are you all okay?" A boy wheels over looking at them worriedly from his wheelchair. "I wanted to say something but I'm kind of..."

"We're fine dude." Stiles grinned, "but thanks. Are people like that here?"

"Not all, but...." The boy looked uncomfortable, and it was obvious what he meant.

"A little too many, got it." Stiles shrugged. "What's there to do, eh? I'm Stiles."

"Artie, nice to meet you." Artie grinned, offering a hand to shake. "So, you the family that moved into the old Hawthorne place?"

"People know about that already?" Scott asked, making a poor job of disguising how worried he sounded.

"Well, just a few of my friends. One of my friends likes to drive around, and he saw your cars arriving yesterday, sent out a text to scope you out."

"Scope us out?"

"Well, it's split on if he meant to make sure you're not homophobes, or if you might be good enough to join the glee club." Artie smirked and shrugged. "He's the illustrious Hummel. Or Hudson-Hummel maybe these days. Never really checked if they changed their last name."

"Riiight." Jackson seemed to have recovered, and was sneaking away with his arm full. "You should tell Danny about Hummel-Hudson-Hummel or whatever."

"Stiles, don't let him buy those shirts!" Danny snapped, pointing accusingly. "He's just going to make a hundred references to how sexy he looks in them."

"Hey, it's out of my hands." Stiles held up his hands, shrugging.

Artie looked at them all, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll catch up with you at McKinley then."

"McKinley?"

"Yeah? The school?" Artie stared around at the group. "You all still go to school right?"

"Yeah." Isaac smiled happily. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Awesome." Artie wheeled away. "Peace Bro."

\-------------------

Stiles leaves the guys to muddle through, trusting Jackson to make them look good, and Danny to make them decent enough for school. He barely has to do anything really, he just watches them all have a good time, and help one another.

But then, it almost falls apart.

"What're we doing about school?"

It's an innocent question, and Stiles couldn't fault Isaac asking it. And he can see the way certain members light up. Lydia loves school, being on top of the social heirarchy, and learning stuff. Isaac seems to enjoy it too. Jackson and Boyd look happy at the idea, probably for sports reasons.

And then it hits him.

Derek might not let them. He might say it's too much of a risk. And he'd be right.

Stiles doesn't say anything, just lets them all chat about what they'd do at school, his hand twitching on his phone.

"Hey, you guys head on ahead, I need to grab something first." Stiles said happily, throwing his keys to Allison. "One of the cars better wait for me."

The group carried on, and Stiles ran his hand through his hair. He quickly strode through the mall, nearly tripping near a fountain. The floor was slanted. That was dangerous! He should complain! He was.... Panicking. His fingers bounced a little as he typed Derek's number in. "Derek?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The gruff responce comes.

"There's a good chance half the groups heading back towards you. But before they get there, I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are we going back into school?" Stiles voice hitched a little, imagining the argument that would break out if he said no.

"What do you think?" It took Stiles a moment to realise it was a question.

"You.... Want me opinion?"

"No. I just enjoy hearing your voice." The sarcasm was thick. "What's do you think?"

"I think.... It's dangerous. But without it, the group will go stir crazy. Hunters won't attack us in a public school, and we've already been noticed, so it'd be counter productive to hide in the house."

"Right." Derek hummed a little. "I'll talk to some more old family friends, and get the papers sent by. You'll have to start sooner rather than later though."

"I get it. Do we have a cover story yet?"

"We'll discuss it when you get here."

And with that the phone was put down, and Stiles awkwardly shifted on his feet, turning towards the house.

 

\---------------------------

 

"What's this?" Danny poked the necklace like he expected it to start moving. "Because it's kind of..."

"A friend of Dr Deaton's made them. They're Glamour charms." Derek muttered, glaring at them. "Anyone who wears them will look to the rest of the world like adults."

"This is our plan?" Stiles said increduously. "You're going to be Dad, and one of the girls will be mom?"

"Actually, there's enough Glamours for everyone. The girls will be one family. Stiles and Scott and Isaac will be another. Boyd and Danny will be brothers. And Jackson will be sadly alone." Derek looked up from a list. "Stiles and I will be the girls parents. Erica and Alison will be Boyd and Danny's parents. Jackson and Lydia will be Scott, Stiles and Isaac's adopted parents. And Scott will be Jackson's dad.That way it’s spread out enough that there’ll always be someone who can appear as a legal guardian."

"And we're being raised in a commune or something?"

"Essentially yes. All the parents will be away for extended periods of time, and I'll be looking after you all."

"And what're we going to do about money." Danny asked awkwardly, aware of the bads upstairs on his bed. "I mean.... this can't be cheap."

"It's not an issue." Derek shrugged. "I've got at least 10 untouched amounts of life insurance."

"Oh..." Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." Derek glared around the room. "That's not an idea to start throwing money at stuff. If you want extra money, you should look into jobs. We want to appear to be a normal."

Stiles wanted to say something, but he forgot when he opened his mouth, and let out the loudest yawn, he'd ever heard. Everyone turned to look at him, when Scott followed him.

"I think we should think about bed. You've had a rough couple of days." Derek nodded towards the stairs.

\-----------------------

"This is getting to be a very annoying habit Derek. We have a door. You could knock." Stiles growled, opening his eyes to glare at the Alpha. "What do you want?"

"Why's everyone on eggshells around Danny?"

"Oh there was a run in at the mall, I fixed it." Stiles shuffled until he was upright, "I thought I had."

"What did they do?"

"I'll tell you when you stop flashing the red eyes at me." Stiles pointed, before huffing and opening the window. "Come in for god sake."

"Tell me what they did." Derek growled, claws coming out.

"They called him a fag."

Derek opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I.... They didn't hurt him?"

"Danny's never had anyone call him that, I don’t think. Everyone likes Danny."

"So it did hurt?"

"Probably. It wasn't too fun for the rest of us, they seemed to think we were all...." Stiles trailed off.

"This is why you're all so easy to kill! You spend enough time trying to make each other weak that by the time the actual predators show up, you're easy pickings!"

"Hey, don't sugar coat it or anything." Stiles joked, stepping back. "Let out all those wolfy opinions."

"Fine. I think you should tell the group your secret." Derek turned away. "I think that what happened has worried you as well. You're worried about what it'll mean for Isaac. You're worried about how you're going to tell people."

"I...." Stiles let out a breathe, slumping a little. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm just trying to keep everything the same like you said."

"Not the same. Together. There's a difference Stilinski." Derek was almost out of the window with a smirk. "How about this. Until you tell one person? You're not allowed to watch me and the Beta's train. I know that makes you very... happy."

"Evil!" Stiles shouted at him out of the window, wincing when Isaac sat bolt up in bed, looking at him accusingly. "Blame Derek."


	5. Chapter Five

"I'm sure your children will be very happy here." The strange man smiled happily shaking Stiles' hands. "If you have any questions, Feel free to speak to Miss Pillsbury. Or the Berry's, I'm sure you'll find a lot in common with them." Derk frowned as they were slowly forced backwards out of the room by sheer enthusiasm. 

"Why do people keep talking about these Berry's?" Derek muttered, shuffling towards the entrance with Stiles, trying not to draw attention in and among the students.

"Excuse me, did I just overhear you referencing the Berry family?" A girl popped up from nowhere smiling wildly. "You're in luck, my name is Rachel Berry, and I could introduce you both to my parents. It's very important to present a united front to the negative aspects of society after all."

"I think I might have worked it out." Stiles smirked, as the girl continued speaking. Something about a deity named Barbra, and the importance of stars.

"You think?" Derek half growled, watching the girl's hand movements as if they were precursors to an attack

Grinning, Stiles held up a hand "Miss...Rachel?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm babbling."

"Well, I have a very important appointment to keep, but my... husband here would be happy to talk to you nand your parents. It was great meeting you." Stiles grinned at Derek, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, sweetums!"

"You'd best go to your appointment, honey. I'd hate to have to do the teeth pulling at home." Derek's eyes promised pain, whilst Rachel let out a little laugh. 

"Oh, you're just like my fathers. In fact I remember one time..."

Stiles took this as his cue to beat a hasty retreat. 

\---

Isaac barely heard them coming. That was how caught up in his discussion with Danny he was. The jock seemed to appear from nowhere, walking intently towards the pair.

It'd have worked if Isaac hadn't been a werewolf. Instead, Isaac tilts his shoulder, bracing himself, and smirks as the boy's centre of balance shifted and he seemed to spin around Isaac, nearly smashing into some other lockers himself.

"What the hell was that?" The Jock shouted, pulling himself to his feet. "How'd you do that?"

Isaac looked at him, and wanted to let the wolf out. To snarl, and scare the kid into running away. Instead he just shrugged, tensing ready for if the Jock lunged again.

"God, you fags are getting so fucking aggressive these days." The jock sneered, his eyes flicking from Isaac to Danny, and a small smirk appearing. "But your little boyfriends can't be around for ever."

"There are eight of us. Pretty sure we can be around most of the time." Isaac shot back, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Oh god, you're going to hide behind them. Can't you stand up for himself?"

Isaac wanted to tear into this guy for hurting one of the pack. But he knew he'd been backed into a corner here. If he stood up for Danny, Danny would look weak.

"I'm not hiding behind anyone. I just don't see why I should waste my time on you." Danny stepped forward, cracking his neck and pulling himself to full height. "You're close to making me change my mind."

The Jock paused looking between the two of them, his smirk faltering. "You're not worth my time." He finally decided, walking away with a shout that they should watch out.

"Thanks, Isaac." Danny said quietly, turning to his locker. "You could've told him you weren't though."

"Weren't what?"

"My boyfriend." Danny shrugged, shoving a few books in. "I'm just... I don't want it to be any harder on you. You don't have to stick up for me."

"Dude, people thinking I'm your boyfriend? Not the worst thing in the world. I mean, people could think I was his boyfriend. That's a lot closer to a personal hell." Isaac smirked, giving Danny a small shove with his shoulder, as he leaned in and straightened a few of the books. Smirking, Isaac stayed a moment too long, his lips close to Danny's ear. "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"You're worse than Stiles and Jackson." Danny muttered, blushing. "What is it with straight guys flirting with me this week."

Isaac shrugged stepping back. "Maybe it's because you're hot. You'd definitely be my type."

"So, you're not going to claim that you're everyone's type?" Danny grinned.

"Nope. I know I'm not the hot one. I'm the other one."

"Other one?"

"Well, Jackson's the manwhore, Stiles is Adorkable. Derek's the broody one. Boyd's the strong silent type. Scott's the puppy. And I'm just... the other one."

"Yeah, well, you're ... Isaac. One day you'll make some girl very happy." Danny said confidently

Isaac shrugged, smiling a little sadly. "I just want the pack to be happy. And you're not happy at the moment Danny."

\---

"What the hell!" Scott asked, stepping in front of the girl a moment before the Slushie flew, feeling it splatter on his top.

There's an awkward pause, and then everyone just carries on, except for the girl who just stares at Scott like he's grown a second head. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Because he was throwing a slushy. And seriously? Who does that!" Scott snapped, then awkwardly looked at the girl "Are you okay? It didn't get you did it."

"I'm fine... but your clothes..." The girl looked around, catching a boy who could almost be her brother's eye. "Sam! Do you have some spare clothes? This guy just took a slushie for me, and I...."

"Yeah, sure." Sam grinned happily, "I've got a free period, I'll sort him out Quinn, you get going."

"Thanks." Quinn grinned, patting Scott's arm softly. "Thank you. There's not a lot of guys who'd do that."

"I don't... This place is crazy." Scott shook his head, looking around. "Who throws a Slushy?"

The boy shook his head, with a small smile. "Trust me, I know how you feel. I moved here, and the only way I got through my first slushy was with a pretty girl fixing it for me. Just be glad it didn't get you in the face."

"They aim at the face?"

"Yeah. Brutal."

"Crazy." Scott muttered ."But, dude, you don't have to lend me your clothes. I mean... I can cope..."

"No you can't. Trust me. I tried to cope once, to make a statement? I was fine until it leaked into my boxers. At least borrow one of my tops."

"You all bring spare clothes to school?"

"Just the Glee Club. We get slushied most often." Sam shrugged it all off, moving to his locker. "Here, take it. Wash it, and bring it back?"

"Thanks man." Scott smiled as Sam hurried to catch up with Quinn, talking quietly.

\---

"This is hell on earth" Stiles said quietly, awkwardly standing with Jackson. "Like.... Forget everything else. This Is Hell."

"Come on, cute girls in swim costumes. And I'll look like a loser if I join on my own." Jackson was trying to do his cool rich boy smirk, but was shifting from foot to foot a little awkwardly.

"You mean that if I'm there flailing around, you'll look better." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nope. Not doing it. You can go get in your little speedo and sychronise with guys, and I'll sit up there, and point and laugh."

"You'd kill to look as good as I do." Jackson sneered, turning away and heading to the locker room with a smirk, leaving Stiles alone to pick at his nails, and remind himself that he HAD to stay, because someone had to be on Kanima duty. Just because Jackson didn't think he could change, didn't mean he was cured. He could go all teenage mutant jackass lizard on the school at any point.

What they expected Stiles to do about it? He'd never know.

"Dude, you know some people would frown on a teenage boy watching the Swimmers, right?" Scott joked, sitting down next to him with a shrug.

"Hey... Shut up." Stiles knocked his shoulder against Scott's before glancing at him. "Nice shirt. Who'd you steal it off?"

"What do you mean?" Scott looked down, frowning.

"Well, Lydia would never let you get something that didn't fit right." Stiles shrugged, smirking. "And I came to school with you this morning. That's not the shirt you were wearing earlier."

"Oh, I got a Slushy thrown at me." Scott waved off the incredulous look. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, this guy called Sam forced his spare shirt on me."

"That's nice, I guess." Stiles shrugged, turning back to the water. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to trying to look supportive for the douche who hates me."

"Jackson doesn't hate you." Scott said, the words just screaming lie.

"Sure as hell doesn't like me."

Scott ran his hands through his hair. "It's Jackson, y'know?" As if that explained anything!

Stiles went to say something, but he felt a tiny tug in his gut, his eyes being drawn to a blonde head of hair raising from the water, and his eyes following the beads of water down the body, over chiseled abs, and slipping tantalizingly beneath the red shorts.

"That's Sam!" Scott said happily, pointing as if it wasn't obvious. "He's a good guy."

"Merciful Zeus." Stiles mumbled, leaning forward a little.

\---

Lydia had her pad of paper in front of her filled with scribbled notes over the first week. Little things she'd overheard, that could be useful later.

The first? Avoid the Glee Club... or Befriend them, maybe? Because one of the members won prom queen last year. The members were either the top of the school or the bottom depending on the day of the week

Which lead onto, establish Danny as a no-go zone to people. A tiny part of her, the old scathing part, would tell her to dump the group and take over the school, but she was a good person these days.... Okay, she was a decent person who didn't like homophobes.

There were more things, such as 'Avoid the football team', and 'consider joining the Cheerioes.'

The next page was more devious. It had everything she'd picked up on people of interest. Kurt Hummel, Gay and Fasionista but wearing that as an armor. Quinn Fabray, teenage pregnancy. Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, who should be the head jocks if it wasn't for the Glee Club. Brittany Pierce, Head of the student council but as dumb as a rock, and her girlfriend Santana Lopez.

It was annoying how the most influential people were all in Glee Club, and yet they were still reviled because of it. And the staff used those kids like nobodies business if the school assembly was any hint. Which, by the way? Completely insane. Who had a prom this early in the year? Apparently it was something to do with budget constraints or something ridiculous. 

"Lydia." Boyd's voice came from nowhere, sitting at the table with her and tucking into his food. Erica and Allison follow up quickly chatting about something or the other. Isaac and Danny find the table next to them, Jackson following, smirking and looking almost back to normal in his letterman jacket.

"Hey, has anyone seen Scott and Stiles?" Danny asks, slapping Jackson's hand away when he reaches for his fries,

"No. Why?"

"Just... Weird." Shrugging, Danny nibbled a little at his food. 

“New people!” A shout came from the door, and the students seemed to part as the blonde woman in a tracksuit stormed towards them. “Who are you?”

“Hey, I’m Jacks-”

“Not you, I do not care about the unwashed males of this school. Names, girls.” Jackson blinked, settling down to sulk as the blonde woman looked over them all.

“Uh, I’m Allison, and this is Lydia and Erica.”

“Hmmm. Those will do for now.” The woman slammed a piece of paper down on the table. “Read this information, and then digest it. It’s none toxic... Probably.” The woman stalked away quickly, leaving a slightly stunned group behind her.

\---

"Do you remember when I said some people would frown on a teenage boy watching the swimmers?" Scott said quietly, pulling Stiles from the room. "Hanging around the boy's locker room will probably be worse."

"Hey, I just wanted to thank Sam for lending you the top." Stiles scratched at the back of his neck. "Nothing evil, or devious, or anything."

"You're a terrible liar." Scott rolled his eyes pulling him away. "Do we have to have a talk?"

"Kind of" Stiles muttered quietly, "I kinda feel like we should be sat down. Or be doing something so it's more.... I dunno, casual. I don't really know how to do this."

"I'm your best friend," Scott rolled his eyes. "I've seen your browser history. Nothing you can say can surprise me."

"Scott...It's kinda like... I think Lydia's amazing. If she gave me half a chance, and sorted the crazy out? I would marry her in a heart beat. And our children would be pretty, and funny, and so smart they'd take over the universe. But.... I also think that other people are amazing too. People who don't have much in common with Lydia. I mean, the person's pretty too, but if I called them pretty they wouldn't take it right. And Derek told me I had to tell you. Well, he said tell someone, and I thought of Danny first, but then it'd be awkward and Jackson would find out. And Jackson would totally start telling everyone, just to be a dick."

"Stiles, you're going to have to say whatever it is. You know I'm just the pretty one." Scott pushed gently, well... Gently for Scott.

"Okay. So. I am ....Well, when a man and a woman love each other... I don't...."

"Stiles."

"I'm not straight." Stiles said quickly, wincing a little.

"And?"

There's an awkward pause, with Scott looking at him expectantly, and Stiles blinking.

"I like guys."

"Stiles, I got that. It's just.... you. So, what's the important thing you need to tell me?"

Stiles blinked, mouth flapping, before turning and walking away. "It doesn't matter. Don't say anything. To anyone."

Scott paused for a moment, running the conversation over in his head and trying to work out what he said wrong.

=====================

Stiles rubs his thumbs in his eye sockets again, pushing back the pain he could feel growing there. This was the quietest place he could find in the school, but still he could feel the headache hitting him like a freight train.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from nowhere, and if Stiles had recognised it, he'd have probably thrown stuff at it. Instead Stiles took a deep breathe and plastered a smile on his face, as he looked up to find Sam looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, just... sitting out a headache." Stiles said, waving a hand. "I'm... I'll be fine."

"You'll probably want to leave then." Sam gave an apologetic grin. "Glee Practice, so.... not a good place for headaches."

"You're in the Glee Club?" Stiles blinked, tilting his head. "I mean..."

"Hey, Glee Club's a good place. We're nice." The defense was rushed, and a tiny bit angry, buried under mountains of 'I-hardly-believe-what-I'm-saying'

Stiles thought it was kind of adorable. "I wasn't saying that, I meant.... Well, I saw you in Synchronized Swimming, and thought you were.... Never mind." This conversation was draining. Everything felt draining. "I'm sorry, I'm not in a very coherent place."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, I just came out to my best friend, and he reacted as if it was nothing. And I feel tired." Stiles sighed. "He was my best friend, but these days it feels more and more like nothing I do or even AM matters to him."

Sam gives a small, sad smile, and goes to say something, when Stiles feels another rush of pain strike his head, and he gets a brief flash of worry, and panic. And Danny's face, bloodied with red liquid running down it. By the time it passes, Stiles can dimly hear Sam asking him something.

"Dude, you have a really bad nose bleed." Sam said, as if he was repeating himself for Stiles' benefit. "I'm going to get you some toilet paper, and then..."

"No... I need... My bag, The phone. I need to call someone." Stiles leaned to reach for the bag, only to find it being passed to him quickly. He doesn't even have chance to thank Sam, before the phone is in his hands, and ringing.

"Stiles? Where are you? Scott said you walked off. " The voice rushes, but there's no noise in the background.

"It doesn't matter Allison." Stiles snapped. "Where's Danny?"

"Danny was going to sign up for hockey, why?"

"Get the P.... The others, and go to him. I think something's wrong."

There's not even a pause before she agrees, the line being cut off quickly. And Stiles is resting his head on the back of a chair when people start streaming into the room awkwardly. He recognises Artie of course, but the others just seem to be random kids from around school.

"Can we help you?" One of the girls asks, completely ignoring the bloody nose.

"No... I... Thanks Sam. I'll see you around maybe?"

"Definitely. Maybe with less blood."

"Less blood sounds good."

\---

Danny's always thought of sports as a safe place. Even if you hated your teammates, you work together on the field for a common goal.

And it worked.

On the pitch, they played brilliantly.

And then in the locker room?

His face hit a locker door.

It came out of nowhere, people were just chatting, like normal. And Danny went to leave, when a foot came from nowhere, and he fell forwards. He knew it was a foot. It was obviously a foot.

A small thought in the back of his head told him that he would have to tell everyone that he'd tripped. Danny was clumsy and had caught his foot on the bench and gone face first.

"Are you okay?" A voice sneered, pounding down on his shoulder. "Didn't hurt your delicate face now did you."

"'m fine." Danny muttered, standing upright.

"Mmhm. It doesn't really look like anything you should mention, right?" The jock continued, smirking.

"No." Danny said quietly, stepping out of the locker room before he wiped at the blood. It was thick on his sleeve, and he had no chance to hide it before Allison and Erica came storming towards him.

And Danny had to lie.

He said he fell. Said it was nothing.

Erica was too busy mopping up blood to notice him lying.

\---

"They're all worried about you." Derek muttered, sitting on the roof with Stiles. "And they know you're up here."

"I'm not hiding from all of them." Stiles whispered back, rolling his eyes. "Just... needed some thinking time. I think sometimes, you know?"

"I hadn't guessed."

"Sarcastic Wolf."

Derek sighed, "Look, you.... I can feel that you're upset."

"Is that an Alpha thing?" Stiles asked, "Can you all tell when something you've done has hurt someone."

"Usually."

"So when I told Scott something and he didn't react proberly, he knew it hurt my feelings a bit?"

"Probably."

"Are you... Can you tell me if they hate me? Is this just the last nail in the coffin and everyone'll leave?"

"Scott won't tell anyone. He's your best friend."

"Feel's like it too these days." Stiles muttered, catching sight of Allison practicing Archery against a nearby tree. "I just... I needed him to say it was alright."

Derek shrugged, "i'm not good at heart to hearts Stiles. I came up here because I'm the only one you won't push off the roof. Come downstairs. Eat with us. Get Isaac to sleep. Carry on, as if nothing happened."

"That's your plan?" Stiles gave a small smile. "That's how you make me feel better."

"Well, that, and remind you that everyone but you and Danny has training tomorrow, and that you told someone."

"You're tempting me with half naked men." Stiles smirked, "Does that mean that they get to smash your head into a steering wheel after?"

"No." Derek said, brokering no argument.

"Fine." Stiles pouted, "But just because Danny would get lonely."

"Besides the fact I want someone to keep an eye on you at all times. Because a human should not be able to bond with a pack like that." Derek muttered quietly, giving Stiles a strange look. "When we can get Dr. Deaton on the phone, we'll have to ask."

"Oh. Happy, fun time!" Stiles snapped, crossing his arms. "You're going to fix this."


	6. Chapter Six

It took a month for everything to calm down. Allison was tentatively talking to Scott, though they were still on the outs. Jackson still hadn't turned into the Kanima again, and Danny hadn't attempted to kidnap him and run. Lydia hadn't had any kind of attack, and Dr Deaton had basically told them that Stiles would be fine, that this was just what happened when somebody with the spark became too deeply affiliated with a pack..

Of course, that was when things decided to go wrong.

"Prom? Really?" Derek glared at the group, wishing they still feared him, instead of Glaring right back.

"Yes. Prom." Lydia pulled herself up to her full height. "It'd be suspicious if we didn't go."

"Stiles? You're on board with this?" Derek ignored her, making Lydia squeak indignantly.

Stiles sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm dateless. But yes. I would enjoy going to prom."

"... Fine." Derek rolled his eyes, going back to violently mashing some potatoes. "But you stick together. And I'm not paying for anything too extravagant."

"Damn, and there goes my helicopter plan." Jackson muttered, smirking. "Now we just have to ask people if they'll go with us."

"Whatever. Just... Enjoy your night." Derek muttered waving them away with a glare. "Dinner will be in an hour."

Lydia and Erica were grinning like maniacs, Jackson already typing away on his mobile phone, but Stiles stayed behind, stirring the pot of... something. There was probably meat in there somewhere.

"Why aren't you excited?" Derek muttered, smacking Stiles' hands away from the meal. "You wanted to go to the dance."

"Yes. But it's still not great. I'll be going stag and watching people dancing together." Stiles muttered, shrugging to himself.

"You'll find someone."

\---

Stiles's funk carried on for much of the school day. He watched Scott and Allison awkwardly agree that they should go together to prom, because they had no other options, (even if Allison had been asked by two other guys already) and Lydia was running a last minute flash campaign for Prom Queen with her running mate, a weird Irish kid who looked at her like she was perfect.

So... That took out everyone he could comfortably ask to prom.

Stiles sighed, banging his head gently on the table in front of him whilst he waited for the group to finish getting their meals. He could ask Erica.... Maybe she'd take pity on him. Or, be super awkward and go as a group with some of the guys.

"You know, it's no wonder you get headaches so often." Sam's voice broke Stiles out of his reverie, as he sat down with him. "It's cool if I sit here right?"

"I thought you'd be with the Glee Club?" Stiles grinned, moving his bag out of the way.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't lurking around waiting for Jackson after practice so..."

"I don't lurk. I support. Silently. From the shadows." Stiles paused. "I see how that could be misconstrued as lurking."

"Hey, doesn't bother me. Makes me want to do better." Sam shrugged. "One of my friends in the stands watching you know?"

"Well, Jackson said you were practicing in the newly arrived competition wear, and if I saw him in a speedo he'd be forced to murder me."

"Yeah, he didn't look too happy about it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and the rest of the pack found their way to the table, awkwardly eyeing Sam as they sat down. And it slowly got even more awkward when Irish-kid decided that he should come and sit with Lydia.

"Hi Rory, did you need something?" She asked, smiling and shifting over so he could sit next to her.

"No, I just thought... Well, Sam's over here and I thought we could eat lunch together?" He asked nervously, biting his lip.

"Sure!"

Conversation started up again, and it obviously swung around to Prom talk.

"So, who's going with who?" Rory asked, grinning like a crazy person.

"Me and Scott are going." Allison raised a hand, and Stiles could see the grin that lit up Scott's face. It was obvious how much those two loved each other. It was almost as if there was no room for anyone else around them.

Jackson smirked, putting an arm around Erica. "We're going. I need the hottest girl on my arm after all."

"Just keep those hands in PG places." Erica half glared, but a small smile slipped across her face.

"I'm not going." Danny muttered, pushing the tray away that Isaac kept trying to push at him.

Everyone awkwardly turned to him. "Why not man?" Jackson asked, looking worriedly. "You love parties and shit."

"I'm just not feeling the whole 'alone-at-prom' thing." Danny shrugged, and Stiles didn't have to look at the wolf members of the pack to know it was a lie.

Isaac awkwardly cleared his throat, "I... guess I'm not going either then."

"Why not?" Danny frowned, "Come on, you've been looking forward to this."

"Well, I wanted to go with you, so If you're not going..." 

"You wanted to go with me?" Danny blinked, looking around the table to see if anyone else's reactions could clue him in.

"Yeah. I would really like it if you'd come to prom with me. And if now, we can just sit at home and watch a movie or something."

"I'd... really enjoy that." Danny blushed deep, and ducked his head to cover his grin.

There was no noise for a minute, and then Rory of all people let out a soft 'Aww' noise. "That's so cute." He mumbled, whilst Sam grinned happily. The rest of the pack grinned, slapping them on their backs, and asking who was going to wear the dress.

And then Danny's head slammed forward as a football impacted with the back of his head. Jeers filled the cafeteria, and even the human members of the group could hear the word being thrown around from the table of Jocks, making it painfully obvious where the football had come from.

"Guys, calm down." Danny muttered, seeing the murderous looks being passed around the table. "It's nothing.... Just..."

"Like hell that's nothing!" Scott snapped, leaning forward. "Is that why you keep getting nosebleeds?"

"No, I just... trip over." Danny whispered, pushing his food away. "I'm going to go get ready for my next class. I'll see you all at home."

He ignored the calls to him, knowing he wouldn't be followed and heading for the front of the school, losing track of the in between. His head felt too heavy in his hands, as he sat on the stairs.

"You know, I thought you were a strong one."

Danny wasn't in the mood for Derek. Not one bit. "You shouldn't be here."

"Could sense something was wrong with the pack." Derek shrugged. "Why're you letting yourself get pushed around?"

"Because... I don't know, okay? I don't want to make trouble, and it's not like I can change the thing that they make fun of me for... So, I'll cope."

"Danny, you're in a pack. Make trouble! Be one of the scariest kids in the school, because you've got friends who can rip their throats out with their teeth."

"I want people to like me." Danny frowned.

"Nobody likes the kid who keeps getting the bloody nose." Derek smirked, "Now go back in there, because Isaac's panicking like hell in there."

"You know, you're a lot different. You used to stalk around being a creeper, and now you're acting like you're our Fairy godmother."

"We're family now." It was really, really quiet, Danny almost missed it. And after Derek had announced a little part of himself, he was gone.

\---

"I hear you're taking one of your boy-toys to Prom." One of the jock's smirked as Danny rushed to get his stuff put away. "We're thinking ... not a good idea."

"Look, I'm just... going. Okay. You can't change me." Danny rolled his eyes, because seriously? He was really happy about the whole Isaac thing.

"Hey, we made Hummel tone it down and leave for a while. And he has twice the balls you do." The jock shoved Danny and watched as he sprawled out on the floor.

"Why're you so obsessed with guys balls all of a sudden." Jock-boy recoiled a little, and his foot tensed up to kick. It was a bigger tell than Danny usually got whenever one of the wolves snatched something, and his own foot kicked out, catching the Jock in the shin.

"Fuck!" The jock hopped away clutching his leg, "What the hell!"

"I've been nice so far. I don't want to cause a problem. But here's a little tip. Anyone of my boy-toys, can kill you. Like, quite literally? Tear your throat out with their teeth. Including the cute one I'm taking to prom."

"Fag!"

Danny scoffed, "Definitely."

\---

"You know," Lydia muttered, leaning in closer to Allison, "Coach Sylvester really seems interested in us."

"I wouldn't have guessed seen as how she makes a point of calling us a random name once a day." 

"I don't get it though. She doesn't even seem that interested in Erica anymore." 

"Maybe she's a vampire, waiting to attack." Allison laughed a little, poking her test tube with a pencil. "And werewolf blood is gross to her."

"Yes, lets mock me. See if I let you where my crown when I win." Lydia rolled her eyes looking back down at her notebook. "

"Hey, how're you doing?" 

"I'm fine. I'm feeling glad I'm so anonymous. That Quinn girl has been lurking around giving me serious crazy eyes."

Allison's face scrunched up, turning to glare over her shoulder at the blonde. "Want me to stick an arrow in her leg?"

"No, and seriously? I thought the guys were the violent ones."

"Hey, you're my friend. I just want to keep you safe."

"Is that something to do with the pack? I've noticed it a lot more often."

"You mean with the whole Scott, Stiles and Finn thing?"

"Or the fact that twice now, I've seen the hockey freaks being called into Figgin's office because they have 'satanic items' in their locker?"

"I'm puting it down to a heightened sense of caring." Allison shrugged, trying not to smirk. "Family looks out for one another."

\---

"So, who're you taking to prom?" Sam asked, leaning against Stiles' locker.

"I'm going Stag." Stiles awkwardly grabbed a few books and put them away.

"You're not telling me that a cute guy hasn't asked you yet." Stiles laughed a little without humor. "What?"

"Well, there's Kurt and Blaine. And apparently Isaac and Danny. So little old Stiles here gets to be the only guy without a ... .y'know. Guy. And girls have never exactly been battering down my door before."

"I'm sure anyone would be happy if you asked them." Sam smirked, giving him a tiny shove. "What about... I dunno... Boyd was it? or that Jackson guy."

"Both straight. Well... Doubts about Jackson, but for the main part, everyone I could go with has been taken."

"Well, I mean... If you really wanted to.... you could...." The bell rang loudly, and Sam awkwardly stepped away blushing. "Never mind. But, you should come anyway. I can promise you a dance and a song."

"A dance and a song?"

"Yeah, New Directions will inevitably end up doing the entertainment." Sam smirked and started walking away.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Later Stiles!"

"You.... Do you...." Stiles tried to shout after Sam but he got swallowed up by the crowds coming out of class talking loudly.

"You know he's totally into you right?" Jackson appeared from nowhere, smirking as usual.

"No he isn't. He's not gay." Stiles rolled his eyes, and pulling his bag up more comfortably on his shoulder. "I mean.... I'm not.... Don't you have a hot rock you should be digesting on top of?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at that, "Whatever, Stilinski. Me and Erica were just making sure that you were still coming to Prom. Boyd's staying at home, so it'll just be the 8 of us, plus the hang ons."

"Boyd couldn't get a date?" Blinking, Stiles started walking, Jackson catching up with him as expected.

"Not really. Apparently, they find him too intimidating. So, you need to find out what your.... date's wearing, so we can get a good suit for you."

"Do you actually know anything about clothing? I mean, you just.... used to throw money at clothes."

"I know my way around." Jackson shrugged it off.

"So wait. He's into me?"

"Yep. But there's something you should know Stiles."

Stiles suddenly slipped into a mild panic. Something had gone wrong. They were going to have to run, again. "What?"

"He's nowhere near as hot as I am." Jackson smirked, and waggled his eyebrows. "Or as... genetically gifted."

"I hate you." Stiles smirked and shook his head. "You're the worst.

"Come on, we'll be late to class."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who's stuck this out so far. 
> 
> I've decided I'm going to continue this as my Nano project as well. It's far from over.
> 
> So, Thank you everyone who's left Kudos, and everyone who has commented. And time scale on posting from when November starts, I'm hoping to be posting a chapter a day.

_**Friday Night, and the lights are low**  
 **Looking out for a place to go...** _

Prom was in full swing, and despite his initial misgivings Stiles was having a lot of fun. The group was growing and waning at regular intervals, and at the minute he was caught up in a lively debate with Tina on Batman vs Iron Man.

"You see, what you're forgetting is, Bruce makes all of his gadgets out of the best money can buy. If he and Tony Stark just had scraps to build from? Tony would come out on top." Tina slapped her hand down on the table, leaning back as if she'd just made the winning point.

Stiles shook his head vehemently, "Well, yeah, but that's taking Bruce out of his element. Bruce is all about pre-planning. If you gave Bruce and Tony a month to plan an assault on each other, Tony'd make a super mech that should be impossible to defeat. And Bruce would take it down in 30 different ways."

"Well, who would you make out to be the best tactician of the Marvel universe then?"

"Charles Xavier. He had the Xavier Protocols and everything."

"Batman would beat him. Psi-Dampeners."

"Probably. You asked who I thought was the best Tactician. I know who would beat Batman."

"Who?"

"Deadpool. He's so chaotic Batman wouldn't be able to plan anything for him."

The argument had stretched on and on, to the point where everyone was talking around them and blocking it out. Other than Mike who was doing his best to listen, and smile at his girlfriend. The music was tapering off, and another song was starting up.

_**Take my love, Take my land** _  
__**Take me where I can not stand  
I don't care, I'm still free  
You can't take the sky from me **

_**Take me out to the black** _  
__**Tell them I ain't coming back  
Burn the land and boil the sea  
You can't take the sky from me **

_**Have no place I can be** _  
_**Since I found Serenity  
But you can't take the sky from me. ** _

_**Take me out to the black** _  
_**Tell them I ain't coming back  
I don't care, I'm still free... ** _

_**Have no place I can be  
Since I found Serenity ** _

_But you can't take the sky from me._

During the song, Stiles found himself pulled to his feet by Lydia, and pulled into a gentle rocking.

"I loved this show." She muttered, putting her head on his shoulder, and turning slightly so that Stiles had a perfect view of Sam playing the guitar, eyes riveted on him. "It's all kinds of cute that he'd sing it to you."

"Wait what?"

"Well, duh. The Glee club are worried that we got uprooted too quickly and that we're stifled here." Lydia pulled a face like it was obvious. "The Glee Jock's had an argument with main group to leave us alone."

"Didn't do a great job." Stiles muttered, "I mean... Danny..."

"Hey, Fag."

Stiles turned his head and saw the three boys closing in on Danny and Isaac threateningly. Lydia stepped back, and nodded towards them before heading over to the teachers who were lurking at the side.

"Just screw off." Danny half moaned, shoving the closest boy away. "I'm just dancing with my date. Why don't you go dance with yours.... Or didn't someone ask you."

"You're a little bitch." The shoved boy snarled, and Stiles started to push his way through the crowd as he saw the fists being tensed. The arm was raised and just as the blow struck, Stiles lost sight of them. He could hear the cry of pain though, and he slammed through a pair of dancing couples to survey the scene.

Danny's face was almost ashen white, his eyes drawn downward towards the floor. The other two Jocks were stumbling back, looking even more terrified. And the Jock who'd thrown the punch was on the floor, face down, arm twisted behind his back, and foot on his neck.

"Leave. My boyfriend. Alone." Isaac ground out, his eyes verging on their golden glow in the dark .

There was a moment of hush when the Jock tried to move and found himself incapable, before Isaac released him, standing protectively infront of Danny.

"Find another target."

The Jock's rushed away, and Danny's knees buckled a little, only for Isaac to grab him.

"Come on, Danny. I think you need some punch."

\---

"And now the announcements of this years Prom King and Queen." The Principle's voice called out over the tannoy, and Scott rolled his eyes at how every girl at the table straightened up. Please. The hottest girl in the school hadn't even ran. Whoever won would always be runner up to Allison.

"In the interest of student safety, a teacher has counted this years votes, and any write ins that are not the gender assigned to the crown have been placed in the right category."

"Sucks to be you Jackson. Guess you'll have to settle for prom queen." Stiles muttered, dodging the half hearted swipe at him.

"Now, your Prom King is.... Mr. Kurt Hummel." The elfin boy scaled the stairs quickly, and it was obvious from the applause that it wasn't entirely thanks to the gender thing.

"He deserved to win. His campaign was brutally efficent." Lydia offered, with a small smile. "He tried to run for both positions at once, you know?"

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. Apparently, in his words, the king left last year and so the queen should reign alone." Lydia smiled a little fondly. "He's a tough little gay, could even give Isaac a run for his money."

"I'm not little!" Isaac whined, pouting up at Danny. "Tell them I'm not little."

Jackson smirked, and cut off Danny as he opened his mouth. "I'm not sure Danny's checked if you're little or not yet, Isaac."

"You're awful." Allison muttered with a small grin. "Just... the worst."

"And Prom Queen this year, goes to.... Lydia Martin." Lydia was on her feet in a second, her face a mask of eagerness yet surprised. She gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, and rushed on stage to get crowned.

"I'd like to thank so many members of this school for making me feel welcome, and my friends for helping me through this difficult transition. And Rory Flanagan, for being the sweetest, cutest running partner ever. And now, your Prom King, and always fabulous Queen, Kurt Hummel." Lydia gave a short curtsie, and stepped away to allow Kurt to say something dryly sarcastic, that drew applause from the crowd, before they stepped onto the floor for a dance, with Rachel Berry stepped on stage to start an amazing rendition of 'For Good' that drew a tear to Kurt's eye.

"Allison?" Scott held out a hand and the two of the departed to the floor after a few moments, with the other couples quickly following, until Stiles found himself sat at the table with Rory and Kurt's other half. He barely noticed the blonde boy approaching, sadly smiling as his friends all danced the night away.

"Why'd you look so sad." Sam asked quietly.

"Nothing, just... being the odd one out again."

"Not for much longer." Sam gave a small smile, offering a hand. "Song and a Dance remember."

"Mr. Evans, the spotlight dance and everything?" Stiles smirked, taking the hand. "I hope you know I don't give those out cheaply."

"I'll have to make it worth your while." Sam said softly, the two of them turning softly, and Sam giving Stiles a gentle kiss as the music drifted away.

\---

"God, you're just going to let your little fag rub all over you?"

Danny felt his hips hit the sink hard as he was shoved forward.

"Bet you can't wait to get him home so you can have your nasty ass sex all over the joint."

"Actually, we try to keep the sex to the bedrooms in general." Danny snapped, turning around. "But I'm more likely to get some tonight than you are."

"Not something to be proud of. You'll probably get some kind of gay disease and die."

"And you'll forget how to breathe and walk one day, and collapse in front of a bus. At least my death was preceded by sex."

The jock gave another shove, and this time Danny shoved back.

"Well, isn't everyone having a fabulous Prom Night." Kurt's voice snapped through, and both heads whiped to look at him. "Now, Ugly Meathead? You're two boyfriends have been moved along from outside the bathroom doors, and Mr Shuester seemed to be heading this way. Passable Jock? Your boyfriend looks a bit frantic out there. Now can you both vacate the facilities so I can use them in peace?"

"Fags."

"Get some original language." Kurt rolled his eyes, shooing the boy away with his sceptre.

"Thanks... for stepping in." Danny smiled a little, "And congratulations on the win."

"Thank you. But I am not kidding. I am not peeing with anyone else hanging around in here. I can get enough of that in Scandals." Kurt smiled softly, pointing at the door.

Danny stepped out with a nod, and Kurt moved to the mirror to check out his attire. A flash of movement came from the from the corner of his eyes, but when Kurt turned, there was nothing there.

Shrugging, Kurt turned back to the mirror, straightening out a few strands of hair, and stepping to the urinal. He barely had time to pop the button, before a wave of pain wrenched itself from his back. Blood slipped down his back as something pulled itself from around where his stomach was, before Kurt slipped forward and smashing his head into the wall, unable to even get a glance of whoever it was who was leaving.

Besides, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bad night, so.... you get a chapter early! :D Enjoy.

Derek awkwardly tapped out a rhythm on the steering wheel, waiting for his pack to emerge from the school. He was ready at a moments notice to slip into brooding, but he'd got bored of that ten minutes in. Lydia had text and told him they'd be out after this last song, but... well, this last song must've been going on for half an hour if she was to be believed.  
  
He could hear them anyway. Lydia laughing at something Rory was saying. Scott and Allison were whispering, and Derek could feel the pure amusement rolling from Erica at something Jackson was doing. He was actively not feeling anything through Isaac's bond after the awkward flash he had earlier.  
  
He almost missed it. It was a like a drop of oil in a bath full of water. It was spreading though, and the coppery smell stung Derek's nose.  
  
Blood.  
  
Derek almost leapt from the car, following his nose  to a small window in the side of the building that seemed to lead to a bathroom. Derek slipped through it uncomfortably, feeling his ribs jar at the window frame. The body on the floor was still leaking blood.  
  
Derek growled deep in his throat, checking the boys pulse, and feeling it slowling, barely pumping the blood around the body.  
  
"Are you awake?" Derek rumbled, giving the boy a little shake and getting response. "Scott! Erica. I need you here now."  
  
He knows that they'll hear him. It's one of the perks of being a werewolf after all. Still, he lifts the boy's body, ignoring the gold sceptre falling in the blood puddle, and heading into the hall , to find the two wolves running towards him.  
  
"What's going.... Kurt!" Scott's voice went from confused to horrified, "What happened?"  
  
"No time. I'm going to give him the bite. He won't survive otherwise." Derek lowered the boy. "I need you and Erica to clean up the blood."  
  
"We need to be here with..."  
  
"I will fix it, but if someone finds the blood, they'll know somethings up." Derek ground out, jerking his head for them to enter the bathroom, before his face twisted into it's wolfish features.  
  
Sinking his teeth in, Derek hoped that this would work.  
  
He was so caught up in the bite, that he missed the glaring eyes from the darkness that slunk away.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked, wiping the hair away from Kurt's face as the boy lay still on their couch.  
  
"Hopefully. The bite seems to have taken, it's just taking a long time for the wound to heal."  Derek muttered crossing his arms and glaring. "Everyone go to bed, I'm going to stay down here."  
  
Stiles shook his head. "No, I'm not letting the first thing he sees when he wakes up be you."  
  
"You need your sleep, Stiles."  
  
"I need to not be so confused about what's going to happen, Derek. Since that's not going to happen, I'm going to spend the night looking after the Prom King and Queen."  
  
Derek hid the small smile that tugged at his lips. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that Danny and Isaac have already disappeared upstairs?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Stiles answered a little too quickly, blushing. He rolled his eyes at Derek's pointed look. "Fine. I'm not looking to walk in on those two rutting when the guy I was dancing with vanished before I did."  
  
"You Jealous, Stilinski?" Derek smirked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nope. And, small favour? Tell Isaac he better clean those bed sheets before I sleep in that bed again."  
  
Derek grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Stiles to dab at the sweat that was pouring down Kurt's head.  
  
\---

  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Erica asked, idly leaning against the head board of the bed. "I mean... I know I'm a great catch and all but..."  
  
"Erica, relax. It was fun." Jackson smiled, nudging her with his shoulder. "You were definitely my favourite body guard."  
  
"You've noticed?" She muttered, nudging the blanket further down the bed with her foot.  
  
"That I haven't spent an hour alone in a month? Yes. I noticed."  
  
"It's not like ..." Erica started to protest, but ended up shrugging. "Everyone's just worried about the Kanima coming back."  
  
"I get it. I can put you all on your asses."  Jackson rolled his eyes, shifting away a little.  
  
Erica sighed, "It's not the whole reason, Jackson. We... They don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"No, they don't want me drawing attention to the fact that we're a werewolf pack and human/lizard people hanger ons."  
  
"Hey!" Erica shoved Jackson hard to the floor. "We're pack. Werewolf, Lizard Person, Hunters, humans.... and Stiles. All of us."  
  
"And pack's shove each other off beds?" Jackson muttered where his head was pressed undignified against the fall.  
  
"Yes, when there being a complete idiot." Erica snapped, folding her arms over her chest and glaring down at him. "Now get back up here, and let me cuddle you so I can fall asleep."  
  
"You're going to shove me out of bed, and then cuddle me?"  
  
"I like to cuddle" Muttering, Erica turned on her side. "It doesn't make me weak. It's just..."  
  
"No. No. I get it." Jackson smiled, lying and putting an arm around her. "You just can't resist me."  
  
"You're the worst." Erica snickered, and then turned her head to stare him down. "And if I wake up with anything digging into me, You'll have the same problem pretty quickly after."  
  
\---  
  
"I had fun tonight." Allison whispered, her head resting on Scott's chest. "I mean.... Thanks."  
  
"I had fun too. I've missed... us." Scott's voice was gentle in the dark room, his hand stroking her hair softly.  
  
"Scott. I don't know how I feel about us." Allison muttered, not pulling away. "I mean.... I can't..."  
  
"I know. We're just.... Slowly. Friends?"  
  
"Yeah.... Friends." Allison sat up and placed a chaste kiss to Scott's cheek. "I'm going to go and ... Get some air."  
  
\---  
  
"I don't want to rush this, Isaac." Danny said, resting his head on the pillow, with Isaac on the other side of the bed, hand gently encased. "I mean... I like you but..."  
  
"I get it. But maybe this is okay for now?" Isaac whispered, moving to rest his head on Danny's chest. "I really like being with you."  
  
"Yeah." Danny whispered, eyes drooping.  
  
\---  
  
Lydia gently set her crown down, smiling at it briefly, before moving to wash the blood off Kurt's sceptre.  
  
Slipping into bed, she played the last few moments of prom night over in her head. Rory and her gently turning on the spot, watching their friends have fun.  
  
"D'you really like me, Lydia?"  
  
"Of course I do, I mean...."  
  
"It wasn't me that won you that crown. And from what I can gather, I'm not your usual kind of guy."  
  
"Hey. My type is winners. And come Nationals, you'll definitely be one of those. And even if not, you're still the cutest guy in the school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
\---  
  
Boyd stepped out onto the porch, cracking his back, and having a brief look around. He'd caught a strange scent, and told Derek he just wanted to take a brief look around.  
  
There was a small sound, and Boyd locked onto it in a moment, bounding through the forest tracking it. A heartbeat... human. Moving towards him.  
  
Boyd was almost at the sound of the noise, when his foot caught in a vine, and he felt himself hoisted into the air.  
  
"Looks like I caught myself a wolf."  
  
The voice mocked from the shadows, gun loading loud in the darkness.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Boyd blinked recognising the blonde hair.  
  
"You won't be up there too long." Sam smirked, stabbing something sharp and metal into Boyd's neck.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November 1st everybody!

Samuel Evans was not born Samuel Evans. His full name would be Samuel Yeager Evans. Yeager being his mothers maiden name.

The Yeager's weren't the most well known werewolf hunters. They'd been living pretty quietly, hunting only those that attacked their family and friends. In fact, his mother had only ever killed one wolf.

Sam thought he'd never have to acknowledge that part of his past. He knew all the warning signs of course. And his room was lined in mountain ash. He had a small book at home that had numbers that would allow him to collect anything he needed in case of a werewolf attack. He'd had the strangest childhood, pushed to be a normal kid whilst simultaneously learning all the tips and tricks for hunting a werewolf.

When he moved to Lima, his mother had made a point of making sure he knew all about many none humans there were in the area. Who he'd have to watch.

He never thought he'd have to do this alone.

The foreguard had been easy to take down. Stepping in a snare trap. Sam recognised him. Boyd. Stiles' friend. Sam shot him with a tranquiliser, and covered his face with a rag that had been soaked in Motherwart, Hawthorne and Valerian. It'd keep his heart rate low enough that he'd be incapable of changing.

The next one who came out was Erica, and she was a little more difficult. It took two shots before he even hit her with the tranquiliser, a third needed to keep her down properly, before she got the same treatment that Boyd had got in a different part of the woods.

2 down, out of a potential nine.

\---

"Somethings wrong." Jackson muttered, rubbing his arms and looking out of the window. "She just said something was wrong and leapt out of the window."

"If something was really wrong, Derek would be out there." Stiles muttered, but moved to Jackson's side. "Hey, I'm not that worried, I've got our big gun right here with me."

"I haven't transformed in a month." Jackson muttered, looking around the room. "We should really get Isaac down here."

Stiles shook his head, "If we're in trouble, he'll come." He gently put an arm around Jackson, resting his head on the shoulder. "It's fine. It'll be some tasty deer that the two of them couldn't resist."

"I don't need reassuring Stilinski." Jackson snapped, but didn't move away.

"Nope. But maybe I do?"

".... 'kay." 

The silence stretched out, and Stiles stared into the tree-line, looking for any hint of movement. Boyd and Erica weren't stupid, If they were in trouble, they'd howl. And Derek would feel them.

"Derek? Any word?"

"No." Derek answered shortly, looking around the room. "They're completely and utterly calm. So stop asking."

Stiles tensed up, his head turning towards Derek with an unreadable expression. "You're telling me that Erica, who ran into the woods thinking Boyd was in danger, is completely and utterly calm."

"..." Derek froze, his eyes slowly opening wider, before flashing red. He bounded for the door, almost ripping it from his hinges before he vanished into the night.

"Okay, remember how I said you shouldn't worry." Stiles muttered, watching as Scott rushed downstairs, hair sticking up at odd angles as he ran out of the front door too. Lydia made her way down not long after, not a hair out of place.

"What's going on?" She asked, moving to Kurt's side, and covering him a little more with the blanket.

"Somethings going down, Derek will sort it out." Stiles muttered, only half paying attention as he stepped away from the window. "Guys... It might be an idea for...."

He never got a chance to finish, as he saw a spark of light and a strange smell fill the air. Lydia wrinkled her nose, and Jackson took a tiny step away, but Stiles could feel the thrum in the air.

"Mountain Ash."

"You know it?" A voice came from the front door, and Stiles knew it instantly.

"Sam?!"

"Hey Stiles. I'm here to kill some wolves. How's your evening going?" Sam sneered, lifting a nasty looking shotgun. "I've run out of tranquiliser darts, so I'm going to have to use the proper gun.

"What the hell?" Jackson stepped forward pushing Lydia behind him. "Is everyone from Texas a gun nut?"

"I'd be careful if I were you. My trigger fingers been itching since your Alpha gave Kurt the bite." Sam stepped forward, pointedly not looking at Stiles.

"Get. The hell. Away from them!" Derek growled from beyond the barrier, appearing along with the other three members of the pack who'd been outside.

"Mountain ash barrier, means you're just going to have to sit out there." Sam shouted over his shoulder. "Now. Is Kurt going to live."

"Yeah." Lydia whispered, torn between moving towards the boy and away from Sam.

"Right." Sam moved to the boys side, gesturing towards the otherside of the room with the gun. "Hey, Kurt, are you okay?"

"He can't hear you." Stiles muttered, stepping towards Sam. "He's unconscious."

"You. Don't speak. I can't believe you could even.... They're wolves Stiles. Not the romanticised version with the full moon. At any moment they can rip you open."

"How do you know I'm not a wolf Sam?"

"Lip gloss"

"Laced with Wolfsbane. Impressive."

"It's always good to know what species you're sharing Saliva with."

"Isn't it." Stiles sneered, "You never know what a person's really like."

"I was upfront about what kind of person I am. You weren't upfront about the fact that you're living with WEREWOLVES."

"Yeah, I can remember the conversation now. "Hey, My names Sam Evans. Hunter by trade."

Sam's witty retort was on the tip of his tongue, when he turned and fired. The boom was terrifying, and Lydia gave a shriek. Isaac's eyes were wide open, his hand clutching his stomach. The roar from the werewolves outside reached an ear splitting volume.

Stiles stared blankly ahead, unable to react, even as he saw Jackson move to support Danny who was staring at Isaac's body on the ground, twitching. Lydia was on her knees, pressing her top on the wound.

"I thought all the wolves were outside, " Sam said softly, the gun held loosely in his hands. "I thought..."

"What did you think Sam?" Stiles snapped, turning on him, his eyes blazing with fury. "You'd walk in and wave your gun, get Kurt and wander out of here with no problem?"

"I just... wanted to save him."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. So many things." Stiles stepped up against the barrel of the gun, feeling the solid weight pressed against his chest. "You didn't check to see if he was a wolf. So, why don't you shoot me too, Evans. Kill every human and Wolf in your way, until you take Kurt, and see how you deal with an Omega."

Sam's hand tightened, his gaze switching between all of the sights in the room, before lowering the gun.

"That's what I thought." Stiles snapped, grabbing the gun and snapping open the bullet chamber, pulling the wolfsbane bullet out.

"Stiles, we need to get in." Derek growled, slamming a fist on the barrier. "Open up."

"How about no. I'm fixing the wound." Stiles growled back, pulling out a lighter and putting it too the herbs, watching the herbs fizz.

"Stiles!"

"Nobody else is dying tonight!" Stiles shouted, throwing a hand out towards Derek, and barely noticing when the barrier let out a screeching noise and exploded outward. His attention was on scooping enough of the wolfsbane up into the wound.

It had to work. It had to work. Because this wasn't Derek, who bounced back from anything. It was Isaac who wasn't the strongest kid in the world to begin with. Well, in body. In soul he was like iron, but this was a kid who was beaten with in an inch of his life all the time.

But it was Isaac.

It would work

Stiles would make it work.

The powder fell into the wound, and the smell made Stiles gag. And everything was turning dark.

\---

Sam didn't put up a fight. He could feel his legs giving out even before the Alpha grabbed him and threw him against a wall.

"Do you realise what you've done!" The Alpha snarled, it's claws digging into Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, hurt one of your precious Betas." Sam muttered, turning his eyes away.

"No. Isaac's tough, and Stiles administered the cure before your bullet really got into his system." Derek ground out.

"Then what?"

"You've come into our home, and hurt the pack mother." Derek's hand moved from Sam's shoulder to his stomach, pressing at his flesh. "Do you know what's stopping me gutting you, and ripping you in half?"

"My brilliant sense of humor" Sam snarled back, pulling away from the claws.

"No. Stiles. He said no more violence." Derek dropped Sam to the floor. "But if Isaac or him don't make it through? We'll see how that goes."

\---

Allison gave a breathe of relief from her vantage point, untensing the string on her bow. She couldn't have made the shot, and she didn't have the know how on mountain ash to break the barrier as easily as Stiles did.

A brief jump, and she was on the floor, dropping the bow to make her way into the house.

She didn't have chance to draw a breath before the hand was over her mouth, and she felt herself being lifted into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"When will he wake up?"  
  
"I don't know. Dr Deaton said he's probably expended most of the energy in his body. We've just got to ... Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Scott stood up, moving away from Stiles' sleeping form and tracking the faint noise. "It's Isaac, he's coming to."  
  
"Thank god." Lydia muttered, not moving from Stiles side, but sighing gently. "And how's Derek and Sam doing with Kurt?"  
  
"Not great. Kurt keeps demanding that Sam stays, Sam keeps demanding they leave, and Derek's.... Well, Derek."  
  
"Great." Lydia muttered, standing up and whiping her dress down. With a roll of her neck, a small smirk took over her face. "Okay. Time for a woman's touch."  
  
"Scott!" Allison shouted, rushing into the room. "I was... I tried to get Sam before he... Is everyone okay?"  
  
"We're fine, Everyone's fine." Scott whispered, moving to hug her. "Isaac's healing, and Stiles is just exhausted."  
  
"And Kurt? Did he wake up?" Allison pressed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. It's fine. Lydia's going to deal with it." Scott gave her a pointed look over Allison's shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes and started walking out, before turning around and smirking.  
  
"Remember how annoyed Stiles will be if you had sex with him in the room." She waved at them and vanished.  
  
"God, why does it always have to be about him." Allison whispered, pulling away. "I swear that they think you're dating him rather than me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, looking between the two of them. "Stiles is my best friend and everything, but you're..."  
  
"He's not a good friend, Scott." Allison snapped, pointing. "He constantly mocks you, and me. He worms his way into everything, from Werewolves to our relationship. It's like... Doesn't he want you to be happy?"  
  
"Everything he does is to make people happy, Allison."  
  
"I.... I know. He's not.... I just wish there wasn't so many obstacles in the way of us being happy. Derek, Stiles, My Family. I wish we could just... be together." Allison said gently, before walking away.  
  
  
\---  
  
"We need to leave Kurt. Everyone will be worried about you." Sam said gently, the effect ruined by the glare he was shooting at Derek  
  
"No. You need to stay. We have to explain what happened to you." Derek growled, stepping forward again, and offering a bottle of water.  
  
Sam scoffed, "Wolves. Says everything don't you think."  
  
"Hunter. Says a lot about Bias don't you think." Derek snapped, turning back to Sam.  
  
"I still have absolutely no idea what's going on here. From what I've gathered? There's somethings I don't know about you Sam, and Wolves come into this at some point." Kurt interupted, taking the water and draining it down. "So, I was stabbed and now there's no wound. Discuss."  
  
"It's hard to explain," Derek said quietly, torn on how to present himself. So far he was too busy arguing with Sam to really present himself.  
  
The door opened quietly, and Lydia poked her head in. "You finished yet?" At the awkward looks, she rolled her eyes striding in to sit with Kurt. "Hey Hummel."  
  
"Lydia. Pleasure." Kurt cocked his eyebrow, shooting Sam a look. "I take it you're not on Sam's side in this?"  
  
"I'm on your side. I want to give you the facts, give you the time to process it, and inform you of your options." She gestured questioningly at the water, and when he nodded took a sip. "So, what do you know about Werewolves."  
  
"That they're a fiction."    
  
"Nope. They're real." Lydia waited a moment, to make sure he was listening. "Now, you need to know that most of what you've heard about werewolves is fake. No aversion to silver. The full moon heightens the blood lust, but they can turn at any time. Derek is an Alpha, who bit you to save you from the knife wound."  
  
"Right." Kurt nodded a little, "Sam?"  
  
"Everything she said is true, except the last one. I don't know about that one."  
  
"And what's your take on that one, Sam." Lydia asked quietly, voice calm.  
  
"He and his friends bit you to add you to their pack, using the stabbing so that you wouldn't think anything of it." Sam said gently, sitting on Kurt's other side.  
  
"Even if that's true? Do you know what happens to a wolf without a pack?" Lydia said holding a hand up. "You become an Omega. Omega's usually end up as tramps who are driven by a hyper flight or fight instinct. You'd kill anyone who got in your way, and run from anyone who could take you."  
  
"Sounds messy."  
  
"Always is sweetie." Shrugging, Lydia took one of his hands. "I can swear that Derek didn't turn you for the hell of it. If he turned you, it was because it was needed."  
  
"And Sam? What're you?"  
  
"I'm a hunter. We hunt... Werewolves. Stop them before they become a threat to mankind."  
  
Kurt continued to nod, moving to stand up. "Okay. I.... I get the feeling that I don't have a choice."  
  
"You have a choice. Run with Sam, and we'll only kill you if you kill or maim someone else." Derek's voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Or you can stay with the wolves and I'll.... I don't know Kurt. I want you to be okay. You'll never be completely safe as a werewolf."  
  
"I wasn't completely safe as a human, Samuel." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as he thought. "Is there any way to do both?"  
  
"We..." Derek looked to Sam and folded his arms. "We've been known to have weak bonds with other wolves. Half of our pack isn't actually our pack."  
  
"Oh?" Sam frowned, curiosity taking over. "You mean..."  
  
"Scott was on his way to becoming an Alpha before necessity dragged him into our pack. We'd be willing to help you learn, to help you regain control. The only thing that stopping us is the trigger happy hunter over there."  
  
"I'm not... I just wanted to save Kurt." Sam muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Save him from what?" Lydia gently put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You knew we had human pack members. We don't hurt humans. We just want to continue living our lives as best we can."  
  
"Wolves don't get that choice. They hunt, night and day."  
  
"Hate to break it to you, Sam. But you've seen my pack at school. The worst they've done is protect Danny from a bully at the dance." Derek smirked. "Your arguments falling apart."  
  
  
\---  
  
"I can't believe he almost died." Danny whispered, pressing his head back against the wall. "I almost..."  
  
"But you didn't." Allison gently said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Isaac got shot. Not you."  
  
"We were at the top of the stairs, and I almost went first. I was about to take a step when he pushed me back."  
  
"He's a wolf." Allison shrugged. "Besides he threw himself at a hunter. Not the smartest move in the world."  
  
"He wanted to protect everyone."  
  
"By causing a fight?"  Allison shrugged. "Trust me, the only Weres I trust are Scott and Jackson. Scott has half a brain, and Jackson's been neutered long enough to know not to throw himself at something."  
  
Danny shrugged, his eyes jumping to the bedroom door. "I'm just glad he's okay. I wish I was in there with him though."  
  
"Yeah... I love how the pack pulls together when they're hurt." Allison gave a small smile. "Scott and Lydia downstairs looking after Stiles. And Erica and Boyd looking after their packmate."  
  
"Yeah..." Danny muttered, standing up more upright.  
  
Allison grinned happily, taking his hand. "Come on. We should check on Stiles. Leave Derek's pack to it for a while."  
  
\--------------  
  
"It hurt's Erica." Isaac groaned, scratching at his skin. "It's like someone just rubbed poison ivy inside my skin."  
  
"I know, Iz. You've just got to ride it out." Erica whispered, pulling his fingers away. "Don't make Boyd hold you down again."  
  
"Why, you got all the metal out." He snarled. "You had fun with that, didn't you."  
  
"Calm down." Boyd's voice came from the window.  
  
"I'm calm!" Isaac growled, eyes flashing amber before his stomach lifted itself off the bed as if trying to escape.  
  
"Yes, the half change really convinced me of that." Boyd muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Danny! I want to see him."  
  
"It's not a good idea right now. You're too volatile. You might hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him?"  
  
"Yeah Isaac. He's just a human."  
  
Isaac stilled at that, wimpering. "I... I thought he'd want to be here. I don't want him waiting in the halls for me."  
  
Erica shot Boyd a helpless look. "I'll.... Go check, okay?"  
  
"If he's out there, tell him I love him."  
  
"I will, Iz. I will." Erica gently moved away, stepping into the hall. Not seeing him, she stretched out her hearing, trying to locate him.  
  
 _"...and his ridiculous wolfy face when he leapt? He looked so ridiculous. I could see him from where I was sat, and I just wanted to giggle" Allison let out a laugh and Danny laughed loudly alongside him._  
  
Erica snapped back, fuming with anger. They were laughing at Isaac? They were laughing at the fact he'd almost killed himself for them. "Fuck you two." She snarled, stalking back into the room, the door slamming.  
  
\---

  
Stiles came to an hour later, catching sight of Danny and Lydia smiling happily at him and hugging him tight. Kurt and Sam were talking awkwardly towards the back of the room, whilst Erica glared at everyone from the corner.  
  
"What'd I miss?" **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard to work out where it had all gone wrong. In the space of a day, everything had shifted around. A new member of the pack, with a tag along. Scott hiding in his room, only letting Allison in. Danny hovering around him like a bug. Erica monopolizing Isaac's time.

Stiles was glad that they had school at least, where everyone pretended life was normal. But when he got home? Everyone vanished again.

"Hey, Allison, what's going on with Scott?" Stiles asked, picking at a packet of chips.

"Oh, he said that he'd finally worked something out." Allison muttered poking at some cereal and looking distracted. "You know Scott though, he's...."

"Not the brightest star in the heavens. Yeah." Stiles shrugged, not noticing the muttering Allison did into the bowl.

"Look, he probably just had enough adrenaline kicking in that he worked out something somebody told him. I remember it took him a month to get that I was telling him it was my ... y'know, time of the month. He doesn't get things sometimes. I bet when he heard about Danny, he didn't understand at first."

Stiles nodded, remembering the look of confusion on Scott's face when they'd heard. It had taken two seperate explanations to finally get through to him that Danny liked men.

"But he's really avoiding me, Allison. I'm starting to think I did something wrong." Stiles shrugged.

"You've just been yourself Stiles. Jokes and chasing the girls... and Sam. I caught you by the table during Prom."

Stiles eyes widened, and he almost spit out his chips before swallowing. "Crap! Did anyone else..."

"No. Just me. Don't worry. Did you tell Scott though?"

"Huh?"

"Well... I mean, you've got to have noticed..."

"Noticed what?"

"Well, how quickly he jumped to the conclusion that the gay guy was the werewolf? I mean, he was fine in the club.... but he didn't have to see them every day."

"That's ridiculous Allison. Scott isn't.... He's not..." Stiles trailed off, dropping the food. "I'm not hungry."

\---

_"You know Scott though, he's...."_

_"Not the brightest star in the heavens. Yeah."_

_"I wasn't going to say that."_

Scott heard the conversation, and threw the ball even harder against the wall, tuning everything out. Some best friend he had. Scott knew he wasn't smart, okay? He was never going to win any awards based on intellegence, but.....

He thought his best friend believed in him more than that.

\---

"Do you want to talk?" Danny asked, sitting awkwardly on the couch. "How're you feeling."

"Like I took a shot of Wolfsbane to the stomach. You." Isaac snapped, glaring at him. "Wait, it's been five minutes. Don't you need to run off to make sure Stiles is okay?"

"Well I didn't get much chance to make sure you were okay! I stood outside waiting, hearing you scream. And the only people you'd let near you were Boyd and little miss Slut."

"Don't talk about Erica that way!"

"What does it matter. She's your pack. I'm just the guy you took to Prom."

"Oh fuck you Danny!" Isaac snapped standing up. "Just... Fuck you! I take a shot to the stomach for you, and all that happens is you insult my friends, and bitch about everything."

"I don't bitch!" Danny stood up, moving towards Isaac

"Yeah you do! You're such a fag!" Isaac shoved Danny away, before storming out of the front room.

\---

"Scott can we talk?" Stiles knocked again, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Allison's in here. I'm busy, Stiles."

"Don't be stupid."

A loud bark of humorless laughter came from the room, before Scott opened the door. "What's the matter."

"I just.... I wanted to talk about.... I know it was ages ago, but..."

"Stiles. For once just spit it out."

"Hey! No need to be hostile!" Stiles ran his hands over his scalp. "Look, you.... got what I meant before right?"

"I know I'm stupid Stiles, but I think most people would need more that 'before' to work out what you mean."

"When I said I was gay."

"Oh for god sake. Yes. Stiles. I know you're gay. What now? You're going to tell me you're screwing Danny and that's why him and Isaac are arguing?"

"What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a slut." Stiles snapped, kicking the wall. "What the hell is wrong with everyone in this house! You'd think you'd been sniffing Wolfsbane."

"I'm not that...."

"Stupid. Yeah, got it." Stiles muttered. "You know what.... I don't think I'm welcome as your best friend anymore, am I?"

"Not really. Not someone who thinks what you think about me."

"Oh grow up Scott. Go back to Allison." Stiles snapped walking away, blinking away the tears.

 

\---

"I've done it." Allison whispered, sitting against the tree. "The powdered wolfsbane was set on the floor and the wolves have been more irate."

"And the human element?"

"Stiles isn't speaking to Scott, and Scott won't listen even if he was. Danny's stuck with Jackson, not serving as a bridge between the human and wolf elements of the pack." Allison whispered. "I don't.... I couldn't do anything about Jackson and Lydia."

"Disappointing."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Master? Really, in this day and age? I'm a Dhampir. Not a Mummy." The red eyes seemed to smirk from the dark, claws scratching grooves in the plank of wood. "Maybe it's time you introduced me to your friends."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure this is a good idea Danny?" Jackson muttered, shifting nervously. "I could call Scott, get us some werewolf back up."  
  
"I don't need back-up, Jackson.  I've been to Gay clubs before. I only brought you because you spent half the night complaining." Danny muttered, moving to the bar and handing over his fake ID to get a drink. "Now, do you think you can beat off the advances of the male population on your own?"  
  
"Please." Jackson scoffed, fixing his jacket. "might find myself a hot piece to take home too."  
  
"Wouldn't put it past you Jacks. Wouldn't put it past you." Danny smirked, giving him a soft shoulder bump before moving towards the dance floor.  
  
"Cute friend." A voice came from the other side of Jackson, and when he turned, it was almost like looking into a mirror. "But you're not half bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks. I try." Jackson smirked, taking in the preppy boy before him. "Not my usual type, but you scrub up well yourself."  
  
"You go for the big manly men?" The boy leant forward helping himself to a sip of Danny's drink.  
  
"No, the opposite." Jackson took the drink back with a raised eye brow, motioning for the bartender to bring two drinks.  
  
"Oh! We play host to the questioning straight boy then."  
  
"Wouldn't say that either."  
  
"You're an interesting one, and I don't even know your name."  
  
"Jackson. You?"  
  
"Sebastian Smyth."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"You're being ridiculous." Isaac muttered, resting his head on Stiles chest yet still managing to look dissapproving. "Scott loves you."  
  
"Scott hates me, and you're ridiculous." Stiles snapped, glaring down at the boy.  
  
Grinning, Isaac poked Stiles in the stomach. "He's your best friend. If it's anything, it'll just be that he isn't understanding something that you've told him."  
  
"I wish everyone would stop saying that! He's not stupid. I mean... He's not the most academically gifted, but he's not some vegetable we have to stop from burning himself on hot things!" Stiles snapped, giving Isaac a shove off his chest.  
  
"I was just trying to help Stiles."  
  
"I know." Stiles sighed, mashing his head against the pillow a few times, before he sat up. "So. I hear you used a naughty word."  
  
"I used appropriate words."  
  
"You think Fag is an appropriate word? Did I miss a family meeting." Isaac rolled his eyes, wandering away  from the bed to poke at a draw, but Stiles persevered. "Isaac. Tell me what happened."  
  
"He wasn't there. I've always tried to be there when he needed me, and when I'd been shot in the stomach, he was looking after you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles quietly whispered, "But you might want to think like an adult rather than a teen wolf. Hurting him because he hurt you?"  
  
"Seems to get the job done." Isaac snapped. "Now, can we sleep? Or do you want to pull a Boyd and lecture me."  
  
"Get into bed, I'm going to sleep."  
  
\---

  
Danny grins and moves away from the guy he's been dancing with, shooting him a flirty look. "It was cool to meet you. You come here often?"  
  
"Couple of times a week." David grinned, ordering two drinks from the bar.  
  
"I might have to start coming more often then." Danny muttered, looking around the room. "Hey, did you see the guy I came with?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I think he left with Sebastian. Which probably means he's having a lot of fun somewhere."  
  
"Jackson's not... Gay."  
  
"Don't mean to be preachy, but there's more to the world than those two labels. Kurt put me onto some leaflets about this Spectrum thing? He said it might help me, even if he doesn't believe it himself."  
  
"So... instead of Gay and Straight, there's a whole bunch inbetween?" Danny pondered. "So, Jackson is mainly straight, except for the few guys?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I just hope he treats him well."  
  
  
\---  
  
Jackson could feel the mud slipping beneath his feet, stumbling forward. He...He could believe this was happening. His throat spasmed uncontrollably, as he tried to speak.  
  
 _You think you can actually do anything right?_  
  
What could he do? So far he'd only managed to be the villains weapon, and then the guy who hangs around on the outskirts of the group.  
  
 _They don't care that you're on the outside._  
  
He knew they didn't. Derek visited Stiles. Isaac and Danny hung out in Jackson's room from time to time. Everyone in the house was hanging out. Except for him. Hell, He knew Erica had only agreed to go to prom because of a fantasy of taking the head jock to Prom.  
  
 _You're not 'Head Guy' anymore. You're nothing._  
  
He wasn't a wolf. And he couldn't be human. He was an impotent murderous lizard monster. He wasn't even that.  
  
 _It's not worth it anymore. Your parents are probably dead. Hunters made it look like an accident. And nobody cares._  
  
They had to care.  
  
 _Nobody Cares._  
  
They ....  
  
 _Nobody._  
  
And then Jackson fell into the river. He barely wanted to fight, because the voice in his head was right. It was just .... right. He still couldn't resist the urge to fight a little, but not much.  
  
He feels his body growing sluggish, and the water seems clearer around him. He can almost feel his heart slowing to a stop. And in the darkness, a pair of eyes gleamed, claws scratching into the trees surrounding the river, and a piercing laughter filled the woods.  
  
  
\---  
  
Around the house, the wolves heads shot up. It wasn't the best choice of action in some positions, such as Isaac smashing his head into the top of the fridge. He didn't care though, because he could hear it. They all could. A heartbeat slowing to a stop, and that laughter, that just stretched on, and on, and on.  
  
"Everyone gear up." Derek growled, throwing Allison her bow, and her quiver of most dangerous arrows. "Where the fuck is Danny?"  
  
"He went out with Jackson." Stiles mutters, looking around helplessly. Even Lydia was grabbing a baseball bat, and he felt ridiculously underpowered. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Somebody's dying in the woods. We're not letting it happen." Derek's voice seemed to suggest that that was that. Stiles however had other questions.  
  
"Who? Where? How are we going to do anything."  
  
"Boyd, Erica go off ahead. Scott, Isaac follow them slower, keep your energy. I'll take the rest of the pack through. Stiles, stay here, wait for Danny."  
  
"You're leaving me behind?" Stiles asks, but nobody says anything. Scott shoots a half smug, half worried look over his shoulder, and Isaac flat out blanks him.  
  
Derek barely noticed though, halfway shifted already as the pack disperses.  
  
\---  
  
Erica hits the clearing first, and a scream tears itself from her throat when she can finally recognise who it is laying in the river. Tearing Jackson from where he lay, she launched herself into CPR.  
  
The moment his heart started beating stronger again, and his breathing returned to normal though,  she became aware of the world around her.  
  
Specifically, the figure holding Boyd by his throat as if he were a rag doll.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." It hissed, throwing Boyd aside. "Wanna play, bitch?"  
  
Erica could feel the tired ache in her bones from running all the way from the house, but she still shifted, and took in the sight in front of her.  
  
The arms were the most obvious. They were too long, and too curved, like they were full of joints and elbows. The fingers were a sight to behold. More like claws, but just like the arms, they bent too much.  
  
The rest of the body seemed more gaunt, almost not there, except for the eyes, that were almost too big for the face, and the mouth almost reaching ear to ear.  
  
All of it looked wrong. Smelt wrong. Erica took a step back and then with a screach leapt forward claws outstretched. She didn't make it anywhere near the creatures actual body though, as it's claw grabbed her from the air, throwing her back the way she came into the river.  
  
The creature smirked, tapping it's chin thoughtfully. "Two down.... There must be more of you."  
  
"Too right!" Isaac growls, prowling forward. "What are you."  
  
"Dhapyre."  
  
"Doesn't really explain much." Scott muttered, appearing from the tree line. "Bet I can still rip you apart."  
  
"Yes. Violence. Always the idiots first course of action."    
  
Scott felt himself growling, and his claws were out before he knew what was happening. He ducked under the firstgrab at him, feeling the claws catch the fabric of his shirt and tear. He uses the pull to roll out of the way, and slash the arm with his claws, watching as blood rolled around the wound, and then absorbed itself back into the cut.  
  
The second arm catches Scott's waist, and he feels it moving him easily into the air, until he impacted into a tree, a branch piercing his stomach and holding him off the ground.  
  
It had only taken a few seconds, but he was completely and utterly out of the game.  
  
"And now you Isaac. All alone. Your pack laying dying around you. And where's your back up?" The Dhampyre reached forwardm lifting Isaac by his head, not reacting to the claws that tore at it's wrists.  
  
Isaac could feel the pressure growing, the pain making him shift back. He was going to die, here in the creatures hands.  
  
"Where, Isaac. Your packs dying. Where's your white night to save you?"  
  
"Right here." Derek snarled, bursting through the tree line, followed by an arrow briefly after.  
  
\--------  
  
Stiles sighed, throwing the ball against the wall opposite the front door, muttering darkly to himself.  
  
"...stay here Stiles. Cook tea Stiles. Clear up everyone elses fucking mess Stiles..."  
  
He didn't even turn when he heard the key in the front door, continuing to throw the ball.  
  
"Nice to see you're back. What stray did you pick up on the way?"  
  
He ignored the presence at his back as it moved through the house, noting that Allison's bow had been put back on the table, only broken in half.  
  
"Guess they sent you home first Scott. Can't even deign to talk to me anymore. Is this how it's going to be?"  
  
He heard the backdoor shut, and the sound of keys jangling.  
  
"What's going on anyway? The rest of the pack take whoever it was to the hospital."  
  
And then it hit him like a freight train. _Scott's face racked with pain, the pack scattered around the woods. Allison lying alongside Jackson and Lydia, laid out like they were sleeping. And Blood. Blood everywhere._  
  
"S-Scott?"  
  
A high pitch laughter filled the room, and Stiles knows it's not Scott. Because Scott is down by the river, still impaled on a tree, stuck in a state of almost death. He felt the jacket hitting his head, with a wet splat and the familiar smell of....  
  
"Derek says Hello." Sebastian laughed loudly from the door. **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"What, the fuck, are you?" Stiles snapped, stepping away from Sebastian and towards the center of the house. "Because I know supernatural creatures from humans, and you're definitely not human."  
  
"Smart boy." Sebastian stepped forward, his hands trailing along a side table, before he punched through it. "Smart, little, human boy."  
  
"Do I get to know what's going to kill me?" Stiles muttered, glancing around. "I know Werewolves, and Kanimas. Anything like that?"  
  
"Dhampyre." Sebastian muttered off handedly, pulling a shard of wood out of the table. "And before you get any big ideas?" Stiles almost misses the movement, but it's hard to ignore the shard of wood protruding from Sebastian's chest, directly through his heart. "Ouch.  This mortal wound kind of itches."  
  
"Well, at least I'll be killed by someone who knows there pop-culture." Stiles muttered, before bolting for the stairs. He knows he's being mocked, in that he isn't caught instantly. He takes advantage of it, running for all he's worth up into his bedroom.  
  
Dhapyre  
  
Or Vampire.  
  
"I live in a world where I can take that in my stride." Stiles muttered to himself, locking the door. "What do we do with a vampire..."  
  
Staking was apparently out. And werewolf strength apparently hadn't done much. Or arrows.  
  
What did that leave? Innability to cross Running and/or Holy Water, Crucifixes, Fire....  
  
"Come out, Come out, wherever you are." Sebastians voice drifted to Stiles, but not from the door. Instead, it came from the window. And Stiles could see him, his claws attached to the wall of the house, the hideous face pressed against the window.  
  
"Funny. Lots of people keep telling me that." Stiles laughed awkwardly, moving his hand to the door handle, and pulling it open just as the window smashed inwards. He managed to get the door closed before Sebastian moved to him. "The power of Christ compels you to GO AWAY." He shouted through the door trying to not sound as terrified as he felt.  
  
"Funny. But Religion isn't a dealbreaker with me, Stiles." The voice on the other side of the door is half a note higher, and.... flirty.  
  
"Mmhm, why don't we sit down and have a nice garlic pizza then?" Stiles jokes, stepping away.  
  
"Sounds divine."  
  
"I'll set the table." Why was it always the evil crazy people who were attracted to him. Did he scream, potential victim?  
  
"I'll decorate it with your friends dead corpses." The coy voice replied, before a hand burst through the door. "Or we could take this straight to the bedroom."  
  
"I'm going to pass. But thank you for the wonderful evening." Stiles snapped, before launching down the hall again, trying to remember where there would be a weapon.  
  
  
Crossbow! Allison had her evil, scary crossbow! And no matter how useless he was with it, it was better than nothing. He felt his feet slip on the carpet as he turned the corner, swearing to himself as he heard the measured footsteps of the thing following him. Stiles didn't even bother to lock the door after him, barreling into the girls bedroom, and grabbing the crossbow from it's perch, notching an arrow.  
  
"Stiles, you should step out and make this easier." The mocking voice called, fingers curling around the doorframe, leaving deep gouges. "Die with pride."  
  
"Prefer living in fear, thank you very much." Stiles couldn't help but shake as more of the figure slunk into view. "I'll shoot!"  
  
"And miss. Let's be honest you're not the best shot in the world are you, Little Stillinski."  
  
Stiles pulled the trigger, and seeing the creature grabbing the bolt, threw the crossbow at the creature, before moving to the window.  
  
"If you jump, I'll catch you twice as quick."   
  
"What do you want?" Stiles snapped. "Because I'm not an idiot. The fact that Derek isn't in the coat means he probably isn't as dead as he seemed, I know at least Scott's still alive by the river, and you could've killed me repeatedly by now.  
  
"I want... A challenge."  
  
"Go count every grain of sand on the beach then." Rolling his eyes, Stiles awkwardly moved to the bed was between them. "Challenging enough?"  
  
"No. I can't feed on my own despair. But you... You could give me all the food in the world."  
  
"Nope. Derek got annoyed when i used his card to order take out, all the food in the world could be very difficult."  
  
"You're a funny boy, Stiles, but I can taste it on you already. How much you hurt. How the only thing keeping you going is this pathetic little pack."  
  
"And where's your Dhampyre pack, ey?" the joke fell flat, when he saw the pointed gaze Sebastian was shooting him. "No. Just... No!"  
  
"You'll beg for it. I can kill your friends, one by one, until the only thing left is you, like a burnt out husk."  
  
"Or, and here's just a suggestion, but... go screw yourself."  
  
"I'll put the gauntlet of challenge to you. You're close to those 'New Directions' aren't you? Well, let's make a little number game. If you can convince half of them to join your pack, I'll abide by the broken contract. If I kill or turn more than half though? Then I'm allowed to kill you all, without mercy."  
  
"What broken contract? I'm feeling severly behind on what's going on here!"  
  
"The one that the Hunters, the Shifters, and my Sire signed 200 hundred years ago. Our numbers are few, but our strength in ledgendary, yet we seek to avoid war. The casualities too high for our taste. So the Alpha and my Sire came together, under the eyes of the Hunter's Shaman, and signed a blood oath. Neither side would turn another person, or kill anyone who was not a threat. In exchange, the hunters would not eradicate us both."  
  
"And you've lived by that contract, until we turned Kurt to save his life." Stiles slotted the final piece into place in his head.   
  
"Exactly! It helped that no shifters lived here between then and now, of course, but we still upheld our end of the bargain."   
  
"Right, message received. Half of the Glee Club join us, or you kill everyone."  
  
"Good. But perhaps...." Stiles barely saw it coming, before he was being held above the ground, a claw tracing his jaw. "You need a more permenant reminder."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The window exploded inward, a moment before the claws moved, and stiles felt himself being launched at the wall. His head impacted it with such force, that he felt the need to throw up, or cry or something. He could barely see what was going on, only hear feral roars, and see random blood splatters forming, as the wolf like shape, and the monster wrestled. 

After a few moments, the wolf found itself being held against the floor though, and there was nothing but cold fury in the monster's eyes. "Kurt Hummel."

"Sebastian Smyth." Kurt grinds out from behind grit teeth, before letting out a full fledged howl. 

"No chance of any wolves coming to help you now, Porceline. They're all down for the ...." Sebastian notices it coming a moment too late, and Stiles lets out a little cheer as he staggers back with a bullet hole in his back.

"Get off him." Sam shouts unloading another shot with his pistol, before switching to the nastier looking shotgun. Sebastian hisses, grabbing the gun and using it to launch Sam towards Stiles. Sam doesn't make it the whole way though, and tumbles over the bed, landing at Stiles' feet. It gives Kurt the distraction he needs though, and the battle is joined again.

"You okay?"Stiles asks, shuffling closer to Sam.

"I'll be fine." It's obvious he isn't at the moment, but Stiles doesn't point that out.

"Tell me you have a super secret Hunter weapon?"

"Hopefully." Sam mutters, grabbing a pouch from his pocket. "I'm crap at magic. I only ever managed stable circles of protection. This is mountain ash mixed with silver dust. Use it."

"Use it? I... .I make circles every now and then, I don't do magic!"

"You managed to break my circle without a focus. You have raw potential."

"What do I do?"

"Think.... Hot." Sam waves a hand at the Dhapyre who has managed to knock Kurt out. "And quick."

Hot. Fire. Flames. Stiles knows how that works. He's seen the damage it can do to buildings and psychopaths. With shaking hands he undoes the pouch, and pours the content into his hands, even as Sebastian turns towards them, with a small smirk. 

Stiles eyes close without him thinking, and as he blows the magic dust, all he can visualise is throwing the Molotov at Peter Hale. 

He can smell the effects before he opens his eyes, burnt flesh. 

His eyes open quickly, catching the tail end of the attack, where random bit's of flesh are still burning, and the creatures skin is covered in blisters. He doesn't get long to look though, because the creature throws itself out of the window, and dissapears quickly.

"That was great, Stiles!" Sam says, wrapping an arm around him. 

"I... thank you." Blushing, Stiles pushes himself to his feet. "The... The pack's down by the river. They're hurt, we need to get down there."

"Okay. We can throw up a circle around Kurt to keep him out of trouble and go down." Sam grinned, slapping a hand on Kurt's back "But that was seriously, amazing!"

\---

 

"And then the guys all like 'I'll decorate it with your friends dead corpses. Or we could take this straight to the bedroom.' and it's so creepy and weird, so I like, slam the door in his face, and grab Allison's crossbow, and fight him off, until Kurt arrives..."

"Yes, Stiles. We heard you the first time." Boyd mutters from behind Stiles, but doesn't stop smiling. "Glad you're safe." 

"It's thanks to those two." Stiles said, pointing so emphatically that Isaac became dislodged from where he'd been almost plastered to Stiles' side. "Seriously, where are the rewards I can give them."

"Dude, no, it was you with that fire. We'd have been screwed without it." Sam jumps a little in his seat, grinning, and seemingly ignoring the brotherly dissaproving look that Kurt shot him. "He went up like a bonfire."

"Or a lame sparkeler. But it was enough to drive him off, and I couldn't do it without that powder." Stiles couldn't help but return the grin, wanting nothing more than to go and throw himself on Sam and hug him. Except Isaac had found time to reattach, and Erica was leaning on his other side now.

"It wouldn't have done anything without you there!" 

"Oh get a room." Danny muttered, rolling his eyes. "Isn't anyone going to check on Scott? He had a branch in his stomach for half an hour."

"Scott's fine. He's a wolf." Isaac snapped, "Don't you want to be crowding the human members of the pack anymore?"

"Oh, Screw you!" Danny snapped, heading for the stairs.

Silence reigns for a few moments, before Isaac snaps and storms after Danny. Boyd and Erica share a look, but any planning is cut off by Derek returning from the kitchen. "Go check around the building. Howl if you need help." It says a lot that they don't argue, just head for the door looking annoyed.

"So... We should be getting home." Sam muttered, awkwardly getting to his feet. "Thanks for the.... seat, i guess."

"Sit. Down." Derek ground out, crossing his arms, and moving to stand behind Stiles. "Now. I want to know what your intentions are with Stiles."

"Wait, what?" Stiles head snapped up to look at Derek. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're joking right now."

"Shut up Stiles." Derek growls, before glaring at Sam again. "I don't need to remind you I'm a werewolf, do I?"

"I.... uh..... Well, that's to say...." Sam blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Stiles is a really cool guy, and I like him."

"I know you 'Like' him. You smell like a gay sauna at closing time." At any other time, Stiles would have found the twitch of Derek's nose hillarious.

"I wouldn't... I mean, I didn't have time to shower before I came to save his life, but I don't .... Smell."

"If you hurt him in anyway, I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek growled, letting his canines out. "You understand?"

"Yes.... Sir?"

"Good. When you too start formally dating, we'll have another little discussion. And I'm sure you know all about etiquette for breeding, don't you?"

"I.... Yes!" Sam's eyes were wide with panic, jumping from Stiles to Derek, to Kurt. "I wasn't planning on Breeding ... Or anything...."

"So, are you saying Stiles isn't attractive enough?"

"Kurt, kill me now, please." Sam whispered quietly, looking faintly green.

"Oh, for god sake!" Stiles jumped to his feet, and pulled Sam to his feet too. "I'm showing Sam to the door. Alone. If you follow us, I'm not helping get the blood out of your jacket, Derek."

He got to the porch before he bent over giggling. "I can't believe he did that!" Sam managed to squeeze out, as he almost fell over. "My intentions?"

Stiles managed to take a deep breathe, turning to look solemnly at Sam. "Hey, I wouldn't mind knowing too." 

"Wait, what?"

"Well, since I found out you were a hunter, and you shot my friend in the stomach, I haven't had chance to speak to you. And the dance, with the thing....you know, where parts of our face touched..." 

"When I kissed you."

"Or we could go with that. Because if you're good with calling it a kiss, I am too. More than good, really. So.... do you think there'll be more kisses in the future? Or, was it a one time, wolfsbane test deal?"

"I'd like to try it again." 

And they try it again.

\---

Stiles knows that the kissing has to end. He watches as Sam and Kurt vanish into the darkness together, and he sits on the step in a happy daze, ignoring the wolf whistles from Erica, when she and Boyd returned. 

He even managed to ignore the shouting from inside for a minute or two, before he needed to intervene. 

"That's sick! You can't just..."

"I will do what I have to protect our pack, Scott." 

"Our Pack? It seems like it's your pack, just dragging us around the country, playing your sick games to get us more members."

"I would never have just dragged you out of there for my own benefit. Scott."

"Stop saying my name like that. I'm right here! You're the one who says we should just bite them all."

Stiles watched the two argue back and forth for a moment, before he shakes his head and steps forward. "Whoa! Simmer down!"

"Stay out of this Stiles!" Scott snapped, his eyes flashing gold, before turning to Derek "I won't let you turn any of the Glee Club."

"Why's anyone turning anyone?" Stiles stepped forward, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I was still conscious Stiles. I heard that guy with his stupid games." Scott gestured wildly. "I'm not going to let Derek ruin some kids lives."

"I'm not saying we jump straight into biting someone, but we need to consider it as a possibility." Derek growls, stepping forward again, only to be shoved back by Allison.

"No! We're not.... We can't just Kill some...." Her voice falters, and she turns to Scott looking terrified and burying her face in his shoulder.

"See Derek? You'll lose half your pack if you do it."

"He won't lose me." Isaac mutters, stepping up to Derek's side. "If it comes down to us or them, I'm firmly with us."

"Do you hear yourself?" Danny says quietly, stepping closer to Scott, "What? Are you going to drag more people into this?"

"Danny, you don't... You don't get it. He could kill us all so easily." Jackson whispered, shaking his head and sounding so broken. "I ... Can this just be over? Please." 

"Oh suck it up, you idiot. He nearly drown you. So what? We're not all as pathetic you." Lydia sneered, stopping Danny moving toward Jackson with an arm. 

Boyd gave a low growl, stepping beside Derek on his other side. "So this is it? Wolves against humans?"

"No." Erica shook her head stepping out of the shadows, and crossing her arms awkwardly, looking supremely nervous "I.... I can't let you do this. When you bit me and Isaac.... we needed it in our own ways. And Boyd knew exactly what he was cashing in for. But, these kids have lives. We'll be ripping that away from them."

"So, I guess that's it." Isaac muttered, looking at the clearly drawn battle lines. "It's over."

"No, we've got the majority. 6 to 4 in favour of not biting." Lydia muttered, glaring Derek down. 

"I think you'll find it's 5 to 4 with one vote left to be thrown in." Boyd muttered sarcastically, before turning to Stiles, with everyone's eyes following his.

"Stiles?" Allison cocked her head, "Come on, tell them, and then we can put this to bed once and for all."

Stiles wanted to. Everything he knew told him that it was wrong to bite random people. That it wasn't the answer. 

But upstairs, his bedroom didn't have a window, and had a fist sized hole in the bedroom door. He had bruises that were going to come up on his jaw. And this was just a warning to that creature. And Flirting. It wanted him, and it'd never take no for an answer.

Shaking his head, Stiles walked to his chosen side. He felt an arm snake around his waist, and then another around his shoulder, as he felt tears prick his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"And I hereby call our potentially last full pack meeting to order." Stiles banged his fist on the table, trying not to have his smile be as watery as some around the table. "Now, first things first? No one is moving out of the house."

"Right." Derek nodded, putting his hands on the table, his gaze fixed on Erica. "You'll always be welcome back."

"Thanks, Derek." She mumbled, unable to meet Derek's eyes.

"But yeah, we'll all still live here, and go to school." Stiles continued, looking at his scribblings on his notebook.

"What's Sebastian's challenge?" Allison asked, tapping her fingers on the table. "So we're all on the same page as to what we're arguing about."

"Either we get half of New Direction's to join our pack, or he kills everyone, then all of you, before he turns me." Stiles tried to be as calm as possible, but he couldn't help the hitch in the voice.

"We could protect you." Danny said quietly, moving his hand to cover Stiles' before he pulled back quickly, before he reached it. "there's five wolves, and you've got your flames don't you?"

"It didn't do anything last time," Stiles muttered, aware of the looks being shot between Isaac and Danny, before Isaac put his arm around Stiles' shoulder with a smug smirk. "No. Don't do that. No trying to hurt each other with this. This isn't about everything else."

"So this is it." Erica muttered, "This is...."

"For now."

\------------------------------

"We need to have a little chat?"

"What."

"I was hoping I'd get my wolves on my side, maybe Danny since he was so smitten with Isaac for a while. Instead, I get you."

"And Stiles."

"Stiles is just here because he's scared. Give him enough time, and he'll jump ship back to Scott."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Simple. Stiles needs a reason to stay. I can't do anything to get rid of Sam, or he'll leave straight away. But we can present him with more.... options."

"Options?"

"You, Jackson."

"Me?"

"You're going to seduce Stiles, and get all those teen hormones rolling again. You will make him the happiest he's ever been, and make him want to stay."

"Why me, I mean, him and Isaac share..."

"I want Isaac to be happy. I want him to be with the guy he likes, and when this is all over, he'll have Danny again."

"Dude, Stiles isn't really my type."

"I don't care. Let me be honest here. Isaac, Boyd and Stiles all bring something to this pack. You on the other hand are just a drain on resources. You're yet to turn back into a Kanima. So, you can work for your place in the pack, or I can kill you as a threat to the pack."

"You wouldn't..."

"You're life is worthless if it can't help me Jackson."

"..."

"So, I hope to see you getting very close to Stiles very soon, and don't hesitate to ask for money to take him on a date."

\--------

Stiles wasn't going to take this laying down. Not at all. He was going to make sure they won against Sebastian, and the best way to do that would be using their brains.

Right now? He had tabs open on his computer to cover all the basis. A few based on researching Sebastian's kind, more sites that Dr Deaton had sent his way for magic guidance. Those were pretty routine for this kind of supernatural thing.

But then there were sites that betrayed which side he was on. Facebook pages, Videoes of performances, a gossip site based within the school. Everything he had available to work out how these people worked.

It was stupid though. They had Lydia. She did this kind of character assasination for fun.

"What're you up to?" Jackson asked, leaning against the door.

"Not much, just... Research. The boring bit that Derek always seems to miss. Why?"

"Nothing. Just... didn't want to sit... Never mind." Jackson shook his head turning to the door .

"No, wait."Stiles held out a hand, frowning. "Come and sit with me? It gets pretty lonely whilst they're all out doing their wolf thing." Jackson looked him over once, as if checking for something before throwing himself down on the bed next to Stiles, his head resting on the pillows.

"So, what're you researching?"

"At the moment? Spells to block out Erica and Scott's wolfy senses so we can talk in private."

"That's a lot of tabs for one spell."

"Well, I'm trying to work out what Sebastian is, and what he can do too. And then.... getting ready for the more morally grey element."

"Research on the Glee club?"

"Mmhm," Stiles tapped the screen. "I'm narrowing it down now."

"Well, we can take your boyfriend off the list right now." Jackson sneered, crossing his arms. "He's going to shoot us rather than help us."

"We'll keep him out of the loop." Stiles countered, before turning back. "Are you, like, jealous of him or something. Not that there's anything to be jealous of, because I'm not gay."

"Trust me, looks like there's nothing to be jealous of. And you keep forgetting that you live with werewolves. Everyone knows" Jackson muttered, rubbing his stomach almost self consciously. "Is he hotter than me?"

"I'm not...." Stiles muttered shaking his head. "I'm not feeding you ego, Jackson."

"So I'm not?" Jackson asked, cocking his head. "I mean... I've seen you checking out a lot of people but never me."

"What?" Stiles held up a hand. "You've seen my checking out guys?"

"Yeah. Danny, Scott, Isaac, I mean, hell you've given Greenberg the side eye once or twice, but never me."

"Well.... You're a dick! You just.... You treat me like crap."

"Lydia treated you like crap."

"And there's only so much crap one guy can take." Stiles frowned, going back to his laptop. And the squeek he gave out when he felt Jackson lean against his shoulder and read was totally manly.

"So, who're you thinking of going after?"

"Mike Chang, maybe? He's grounded enough that he could hide the change."

"But why would he accept the bite? I mean... His life looks pretty sweet." Jackson offered, seemingly giving up on his perch on Stiles' shoulder

"I'm sure we could come up with something."

"If we get him, we'd probably get his girlfriend too. What about Puck?"

"Probably make a strong wolf. And wouldn't think about the bite too hard.” Stiles muttered, cocking his head as he made a note on paper. They had Danny too, so he’d have to be super careful about what he left on his computer. Jackson sighed, and the bed creaked, as he moved a little “What're you doing back there?"

“Trying to get comfortable.”

“Well can you be quieter?”

“Fine.”

Of course, Jackson didn’t stop shuffling behind Stiles, but he managed to ignore it, until Jackson’s foot managed to lodge itself in between his shoulderblades. “Seriously! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“It’s obviously not Jackson. So, come on.”

Jackson sighed letting out a little growl. “He.... Sebastian, the Vampire, whatever... Well he got me while I was at the club with Danny.”

“Yeah, we guessed.” Stiles muttered, turning to look at Jackson properly. “So... What? Is this because you were at a gay bar?”

“No. Don’t be stupid, Stilinski.”

“Then....”

“He got me outside, we were in his car, and he just started driving, not even looking at me. And when we got to the forest, he just opened the door. Said he’d changed his mind.”

“So? You feel like you’ve been snubbed by the psychopathic vampire?”

“No, I just.... This is all so ridiculous! I was on top of the world in Beacon Hill. Now I’m just the new kid. I’m on the Synchronised swimming team for god sake. There’s no lacrosse, no girlfriend, nothing. Around here, I’m nothing.”

“Maybe to them you’re not, but you’re still you.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re still the guy who bullied me, and had the girl I was in love with, and the captain of the lacrosse team. Best friends with the most well liked guy in the school.”

“Yeah, feels like it. Lydia moved on, Danny didn’t even notice I was gone from the bar.”

“Wait, something just.... You said he let you out of the car. So, did he chase you after that?”

“Why would he chase me?” Jackson muttered, smirking coldly. “No point to it. I’m not what he wanted was I?”

“So you fell into the river?”

“Not exactly.”

Stiles blinked shifting back a little. “You...”

“Yeah. And you can’t tell anyone.” Jackson snapped, standing up off the bed. “I don’t know why I told you, but you won’t tell anyone, you got that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Stiles tried to sound confident, but his voice shook a little. Jackson looked Stiles over once, sneering before he slammed towards the door, leaving Stiles behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Relocation. I kind of got stuck, and ran out of ambition for where it was going.
> 
> However, I got back into recently. And The story continues in Realization.


End file.
